Unbelievable Gifts
by FeminineHeroes
Summary: Bella is a 500 year old vampire. She's the Bella we love, the only difference is she gifted far beyond any other vampire in existence. The Volturi either want her to join them or dead. Bella's been on the run for many years until she finds herself in the small town of Forks with a family of Vampire's. Will she reveal herself to the Cullen's? Will the Volturi finally find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This story is actually the first Fanfic I wrote so I thought it was about time I posted it. To any of my new readers, I don't start posting a story until it's already completely written and I live off reviews. So the more reviews, the more excited I get, the sooner you get your next chapter. I don't like author's notes so you won't hear much from me. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me! I'd love to hear from you.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**

 **Chapter 1 - A New School**

The constant hum of water falling to the earth was barely noticeable as I sat on the window nook in my new bedroom, the right side of my body pressed against the window over-looking my new back porch. I watched as a small droplet of water landed against the glass, the colours of the rainbow danced across it as the water reflected the small light switched on next to my bed. I didn't need the light to see in the dark but I liked the reflections it produced on my window. The sun hadn't risen yet but I could see the sky lighten above the trees as the minutes ticked by.

I sighed as I took my eyes away from the glass moving to my walk in closet, I danced around some boxes I had yet to unpack. Drawing in a breath I decided on what to wear for my first day at the new school. Gliding into the bathroom I turned the water on full heat and let the water cascade down my body bringing some heat to it. After an hour I left the bathroom fully dressed in black faded jeans, a white flowing lace top and a light blue worn denim jacket. I put my black ankle boots on and looked into the mirror. My hair had almost dried it flowed to the bottom of my shoulder blades curling slightly. My dark brown eyes moved over my face taking in the freckles, slight pink shade of my cheeks and my lips less fuller than normal. I watched as they became less pink and more red than before. I looked like your average 17 year old girl, nothing special.

Nodding to myself I walked downstairs grabbing my black leather bag with some note books and the latest novel I was reading. Keys in hand I closed the door behind me and walked outside, I turned and glanced back to the house. My new double story home, it was bigger than I'd ever really need. The bottom floor was spacious and open, a large lounge room and sleek flat screen TV, modern fireplace a large dining table, kitchen with all the appliances you could ever need and in the back corner sat my black grand piano. Upstairs my bedroom and large walk in closet, two spare rooms one I intended to use as an art room, and the other a spare bed for visitors. Not that I ever really got any. My favourite room of the house was the study, books lined all four walls a desk at one end and a comfy lounge chair at the other. The outside of the house was simple yet stunning stoned walls mixed with modern timber. My lips pulled up at the corners, I had spent a considerable amount of time designing the structure and I was pretty happy that it turned out as well as it did.

I slid into the comfortable leather seat of my black Shelby Mustang and drove towards town. The small town of Forks Washington was under a near constant cover of cloud and rain. This was the place I had decided to live for the next few years. I chose it because of the location. Forests surrounded it and the ocean wasn't too far away. It had a population of under 4000 people. I drove past the few shops that resided here and into the car park of Forks High School. The car park wasn't that full yet so I easily pulled into a spot.

I opened the door, slightly relieved that the rain had stopped, for now at least. I immediately felt eyes on me from all around. It didn't really surprise me, a small town like this probably didn't get any new students. I wasn't uncomfortable with the stares, it wasn't exactly the first time I had people watching me like these people were. I was the new girl with the nice car and clothes. I heard a few guys laughing lightly, joking about the 'hot' new girl. I resisted the urge to scowl and roll my eyes, instead I walked towards the small building marked 'Office'.

The temperature was much warmer inside, and there was a woman sitting behind the counter with a well-used booked in her hand. I deliberately made my movements loud and she looked up over her glasses. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear. How can I help you?" her voice a few octaves higher than I imagined.

"I'm Isabella Swan, today's my first day." I explained.

She seemed momentarily stunned for a few seconds before blinking. "Of course Ms Swan, I'm Mrs Cope. I'll just get your schedule, one moment." She hurried off to the desk sitting behind her and flipped through a few pages. I took a deep breath while I waited.

I didn't have to breathe but I always felt better when I could smell everything around me. The smell of too much perfume and cigarettes filling me senses. My nose twitched a little at that. The back of my throat slightly burned as I smelt the sweet blood that was pulsating under Mrs Cope's skin. I could hear the blood pumping through her veins. Each beat of her heart pushing the blood through her. The burn barely noticeable after a second. It was something I was used to by now. I was a vampire, and had been one for a long time. The blood didn't call to me the way it once did. It didn't have the effect on me as it did when I was young. Now I could be around blood and not have the slight urge to drink it. The thought of taking a humans life had always repulsed me. Of course I had taken lives before, but they had been vampires and it was definitely not something I was proud of.

But I hunt animals. The larger, the better really. Hence my current location in Forks. There was plenty to hunt around here I really wouldn't need to travel far for a meal. Mrs Cope walking back towards me brought me out of my thoughts about which animal I would find on my first hunt in Forks. "Here you go. These are your classes and this is a map to the school. If you have any questions please come see me." She smiled. I returned the smile saying my thanks before walking back outside reading the map I held it in my memory and dropped in the nearest bin as I walked to my first class in building 4.

The school itself was ridiculously small. It wouldn't be that strange for a new student to find her class easily. Period 1 was English with Mr Mason, it went without a hitch. All the reading material was already ingrained into my brain word for word. And the work itself wasn't surprising, it wasn't the first time I had done something similar, or the second or third... I had been to high school many times over the years. College as well, I had several degrees under my belt. I didn't expect to learn anything new, I chose to go to school simply because I had to blend in. A teenage girl, living by herself in a big house would draw too much attention. I had to blend in as much as possible. So instead I went to school, under the façade that I was an 18 year old orphan who just got her inheritance.

As I left class a girl that had been sitting behind me introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella." Naturally the whole school knew my name. I'm sure the news of the new girl had travelled fast but it still stunned me how fast. Jessica had brown hair just past her shoulders, and was a few inches taller than me. She looked around the hall as we walked towards building 2 taking in everyone's faces. My guess was Jessica was the sort of girl who craved attention. And right now that attention was on me.

"Bella" I corrected. Isabella had got quiet old over the years, I felt much more comfortable with Bella. She looked disappointed that I hadn't said anything else, and said her goodbyes before walking in the direction of another building. The paths to the buildings were all under cover. Of course with all the rain this town got it didn't surprise me. What did surprise me to the point I actually faulted in my steps was the sweet scent of a vampire.

I kept walking while my eyes searched the area inconspicuously. I inhaled and realised that the scent wasn't brand new but it also hadn't been there for long. I entered the building and didn't sense any vampires near. I took my seat and barely heard a word of what my Spanish teacher was talking about. I was already fluent, I had nothing to learn from her. Instead my mind wandered to the vampire in the area. It occurred to me that a vampire wouldn't be in a school full of humans unless they were (A) here to hunt or (B) they he or she was trying to blend, much like I was. The second seemingly more likely, I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised in an area like this with hardly any direct sunlight it would draw in others of my kind. I mulled it over for the hour until the bell went. If there was a vampire here they would surely notice my scent too. I slowly gathered my things while concentrating on my own scent until I could barely register it. Then felt around to make sure the invisible bubble was tightly in place over my body.

Smiling to myself I turned towards the door only to find a blonde haired blue eyed boy standing not a foot away from me. I hardly controlled the low growl building in my chest. Stupid, stupid I should have known he was there if I hadn't had been concentrating so hard. It took me a moment to realise he had actually said something and was waiting on my reply. "What?" I asked.

He laughed shakily and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm M..Mike" he stuttered.

"Hi" I relied flatly I just kept looking at him my eyebrow raised. When he didn't continue I walked around him and out the door. _Weird_ it wasn't the first time I had left a man speechless but usually when I did I wasn't in this form.

I glanced at my reflection in the eyes of a passer-by. Nope still looked the same as I had this morning in the mirror. Nothing had changed. Strange. The next two classes went effortlessly on my behalf. I walked to the cafeteria as Jessica caught up to me. I sighed internally. I never liked girls like her. The attention seeking ones. I'd have to make myself clear I had no interest in becoming her friend. I didn't care, I was use to shutting people out. It made packing up and leaving much easier.

I ignored her attempts of communication. Something along the lines of a school dance coming up. I bought a sandwich, apple and water quickly paid the lunch lady and left Jessica behind gaping at my rudeness as I sat at a table with no other occupants on the far side of the room. I ignored the glances I was getting. I picked at my sandwich I had no intention of ever eating and double checked that my scent still couldn't be noticeable. I really didn't need to. I had almost perfected the changes I made to myself over the years and had to try very little to keep it that way. But with a vampire in the area it didn't hurt to double check. The doors to my right opened and my eyes widened as a breeze flew past me blowing the sweet scent of vampire in my face. Five vampires walked in and sat at a table across the room from me.

 **Thanks for reading! This story is already finished so the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Cullen's**

My eyes followed them as they took their seats. They were all very beautiful, of course. Three males and two females. I watched their movements, immediately realising the biggest male who looked somewhat like a body builder only bigger with dark brown curly hair and the blonde female who easily put everyone else's beauty in the room to shame were mates. The two vampires next to them, a male with blonde hair not quiet reaching his shoulders and scars covering much of his exposed skin though I'm sure they wouldn't be easily seen by a human unless they were specifically looking for them up close and a petite female with short dark hair that pointed in all different directions. She was easily the smallest, smaller than me in fact. And she resembled a pixie. They were obviously mates also. Their body language speaking volumes.

The third male that sat slightly further away from the other four and had bronze hair that looked seriously messy you could see the muscles beneath his shirt though they were nothing compared to the largest male. His face drew me in. His jawline perfectly angular, eyes golden obviously a vegetarian like myself, his skin pale and flawless even for a vampire. "The new girl is staring at the Cullen's" I heard a furious whisper to my left. I noticed the girl had whispered it to her friend which also happened to be Jessica. They looked between my table and the vampires across the room then threw me a dirty look before replying to her friend.

"Oh please, she hasn't got a hope with them! Look at her she's plain and their beautiful." I wasn't sure if Jessica was trying to convince her friend or herself. They continued there meaningless babble about me while I focused back on the supposed Cullen's.

I stared at a small crack in the wall about 20 meters away apple in hand while zoning in on my gift. Some vampires like myself had gifts I had come across many gifted vampires over the years. I was one of the few vampires that had abilities humans could only dream of. The first thing I noticed was a huge course of emotions. Anger, sadness, lust, humour, jealousy and hunger. I gasped the emotions were over whelming. I looked out the corner of my eye back to the vampires before me. I took in their expressions, the blonde male looked like he was struggling to control his emotions much like I was right now. He's an empath I realised. Frowning slightly I couldn't imagine feeling everyone's emotions around me in a room full of pubescent humans all of the time. When I felt hunger burn deeply in my throat like the scent of blood once did for me, venom filled my mouth. His control was lacking, eyes much darker than the golden vampires around him.

I zoned in on the hunger and instead thought of some of my happier moments I had in this life and pushed that feeling across the room straight at the blonde vampire. His mouth curved into a lazy smile, eyes goldening instantly, the black all but drained from his irises. The good looking bronzed vampire raised one of his perfect brows, his eyes on the blonde vampire in front of him. "Jasper?" The blonde vampire looked up still smiling goofily and just shrugged. The bronzed haired vampire stared brows creasing in the middle while he watched his friend. I pushed down the giggle that almost broke from my mouth. The human eyes still on me didn't need any more reason to talk to their friends about the strange new girl.

I released the blonde vampire, Jasper's gift and stored it away. My ability meant that I could use the gifts I had sensed, any time any place. Jaspers face falling immediately his shoulders tensed and I could see him fighting to remain seated. The short darked haired female beside him tensed and then moved her hand to his forearm over the scars and squeezed restraining him. He frowned at her concerned face, kissing her quickly on the tip of her nose before relaxing back into the chair.

Again I zoned in on my own abilities sensing another gift. Nothing happened at first, then without any warning my vision was obstructed the cafeteria in front of me dissolving from my eyes instead I seen the Cullen's before me as well as two other vampires I had never met laughing, one was female who looked like she was around 26 in human years. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and a loving smile on her face as she looked at the vampires before her. The other a male with short blonde hair and a baseball bat in hand he looked to be about 24 years old. They were standing in the middle of an open field dark clouds above them, lighting suddenly cracked over their heads the clash echoing for miles in all directions. The smaller pixie like female that sat not far from my seat in the cafeteria grinned at the clouds above.

With a flick of her wrist she sent a ball shooting through the air. A thunderous crack filled their ears as the ball collided with the bat of the older looking male. The ball then flashed back in the other direction into the trees a few hundred feet from where they stood. Everyone was in motion suddenly, the long blonde haired female ran across field to what looked like a base. The older blonde male dashed to where she originally stood on a base and the bronze haired male disappeared into the trees near where the ball had sailed. The cafeteria coming into view again. I blinked several times trying to work out what I had just seen. It could very well have been a memory. I mulled it over for a minute thinking of the possibilities when I heard the very low deep grumble of the sky in the distance. I glanced out the nearest window. My eyes searching the skies. I noticed the clouds in the distance darkening, along with another low grumble. A storm was coming. My eyes widened in shock. I felt my body freeze for a few seconds, I had just had a vision of the future. From the looks of the clouds the storm was about 3-4 hours away.

A small squeal brought my focus back on the Cullen table my body thawing. The pixie vampire was bouncing in her seat, her expression one of pure excitement. The others at the table turned towards her, a knowing look passed between her and the bronzed man. "A storms coming it will hit an hour after schools finished." her voice dripped with excitement.

They all grinned at her. "Baseball?" the big body building male asked her.

"Yes Emmett, baseball. I have to call Carlisle and Esme make sure they are ready to leave for the clearing when we get back." With that the pixie left the table and with more grace than a normal vampire and walked out the door phone in hand already dialling. I guessed the other vampires in the vision were in fact Carlisle and Esme.

I watched the door still in a daze. Gifted vampires have all kind of abilities, both defensive and offensive, mental and physical. I met some more gifted than others. I came across a mated couple in Egypt almost 50 years ago, Benjamin and Tia. They belonged to a coven not far from the area I found them in. They were both very nice and welcoming to their territory which was a nice change most human drinking vampires were usually quiet hostile. Benjamin explained his talent to me, he could manipulate the elements. I had watched in a daze much like I was in now as he clicked his fingers and fire produced from the tips hovering a couple of centimetres from them. He opened his mouth and blew into the fire his other hand circling the small blaze as it lifted higher the flicks of orange and red swirling around and around like a small tornado.

My mouth had all but dropped to the floor they giggled at my reaction. Benjamin could influence fire, earth, air and water. In return I had explained my gift to them, not something I did very often but Benjamin was so talented and they were both genuinely good beings that I told them. Their mouths dropped in reply. We spent the next couple of days before they had to return to their coven with Benjamin showing me how to use his gifts. By the time they left I could manipulate each element in a much smaller version of his. Over the years I had perfected it to Benjamin's extent. Like I did with a lot of gifts I had acclaimed. I didn't have much use for them, I had no intentions of joining the Volturi the leaders of our race. But I enjoyed using them, it helped pass the time alone all these years. The little pixie's gift was equally extraordinary if not more so.

The bell signalling the end of lunch brought me back to the present. I walked towards my next class, Biology. I tall skinny girl with dark hair and glasses fell into step beside me. I looked up at her she had a shy smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Angela. Welcome to Forks." her voice was soft and nervous. I very rarely made time for humans. There was the odd one every few years that I'd enjoyed their company. This girl beside me gave me the feeling she would fit right into that category. She wasn't like Jessica who wanted to be friends with me for popularity, she was being gentle in her greeting.

I smiled warmly "It's nice to meet you Angela, I'm Bella." Her cheeks turned pink and the shy smile widened. We talked for a few minutes then went our separate ways down the hall to class. I entered Biology, the first thing I noticed was the distinct scent of another vampire.

 **I do not own anything except this particular plot.**

 **Please keep reviewing! I'm excited to show you where Bella goes with this.**

 **Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Mind Reader**

It was unlike anything I've ever smelt in all my long life. A honey-lilac scent filled my nostrils as my eyes searched the room. Sitting in in the last row was the bronzed haired beauty. Up closer his features seemed even more perfect. I introduced myself to the teacher Mr Banner, and walked deliberately slow to the only empty seat next to the vampire before me. I focused on the smell of blood and clouded my scent with it. My frozen heart thawed and started to beat regularly. Another gift I stumbled across over the years. I felt his eyes on me as I took my seat. I looked up into his golden orbs. Nothing else in the room was noticeable from that moment.

The students getting their books out and the teacher bringing the room to attention, the horn of a car in the distance and the rap music of another car passing by the school, all of which I couldn't hear or see in this very moment. The man in front of me had me at a complete stand still. He looked as completely stunned as I was. Before his brows pulled together and he looked frustrated all of a sudden. I tore my eyes from him and towards Mr Banner. Still feeling the golden eyes on me. I didn't hear a thing the teacher explained instead all my thoughts were on the gorgeous vampire beside me. His frustration evident on his face, peaked my curiosity.

I used my gift again to sense if he was trying one of his own on me. I had many layers of protection up which would easily explain the frustration if he was using his gift right now. I wasn't disappointed. Immediately my ears pricked, everything in the room sudden became so much louder. It wasn't the noises around but the humans, I was listening to them. Only the only one in the room talking was the teacher. The geeky guy in the row in front of me was thinking about a video game he intended to buy this afternoon. The girl next to him was day dreaming about a blonde boy in her history class and the teacher was hoping that none of the students in the front row could smell the alcohol in his breath.

I gasped at all of the noise trying to focus on each mind individually. The vampire next to me was obviously a mind reader. Although from what I could tell he couldn't switch it off. I pondered how difficult it would be to have all this noise surrounding you all of the time. Especially in a house with three mated couples shivering at the thought. The noise came from all over the school and into the centre of town. Surely I could hear every thought for a few miles in every direction. A velvet voice brought me back, it was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard. It took me a moment to actually focus on what it was saying _'I can't read her mind, why can't I read her! I've never came across a mind I haven't heard before._ ' It was him the man next to me. I smirked at his thoughts. ' _She's smirking, what is she smirking at? Oh this is so frustrating'_ I watched as his hand went through his untamed bronzed locks.

I pulled out of his head then and pushed the gift to the back of my mind towards the others. The loud voices drowning into silence. I sighed in relief. I felt his eyes leave my face and turned towards the front a second before Mr Banner called to him. "Edward, you haven't been paying attention since you walked in. Please tell the class what I've just explained." All eyes turned to Edward including my own. Mr Banner looked smug for a moment. The smugness dropped as Edward explained the anatomy of a cell perfectly. His voice was even more alluring outside of his mind. "Very well Mr Cullen, eyes to the front." he said looking between Edward and I. I giggled quietly and felt Edward turn his head in my direction slightly. His lips pulling upwards slightly making me giggle even more.

About 10 minutes later Mr Banner took a seat as we all started to work in pairs answering the questions on the board and writing the answers in our books. The musical velvet voice beside me spoke up "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

Trying not to swoon at the sound. I smiled at him "Bella Swan." I extended my hand towards him. He looked at it for a moment before taking my hand in his. The instant our skin touched, electricity zapped between us, it drifted up my arm into my beating heart. He gasped, obviously having felt something similar. I reluctantly pulled my hand from his grasp. My eyes widening before I turned back to the front of the room and started writing the answers down.

A few moments later I seen him do the same. I have no idea what that hell that was but it was nothing like I had ever felt before. He stood up a second before the bell rang and was out of the classroom slightly too fast for a human. "Well that was something" I muttered to myself after he was out of ear shot. I gathered my things and left the room walking towards the gym for my last class of the day. Gym was always my most hated class. My perfect vampire coordination and skills meant that I could play any sport better than any human in the school. So I had to downplay everything to not stick out. Purposely hitting balls in the wrong direction and missing some altogether. It was an awful hour of volleyball. Mike Newtons eyes were on me trying to see if I had noticed that he could play well and flexing his muscles in my direction didn't help my strong feeling of dislike toward him either.

By the time the school day was over I was heading for my car almost too fast. Eager to get back to my house. I felt many eyes on me as I walked across the car park. I ignored them all until I got to my car I sensed eyes on me that I couldn't help but look up to on instinct. Edward Cullen stood next to a silver Volvo not 4 cars away from mine. His expression neutral giving nothing away. One of my brows lifted as we watched each other before I opened my door and slid in. Backing out of the car park and down the road as quickly as possible.

Pulling into my garage. I didn't make any move to get out, I just sat there for a while contemplating everything that had happened that day. A few things were certain. I was not the only vampire in Forks, from what I could tell there were 7 other vampires. I had only learnt some of their names Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward, the Cullen's. Three of the vampires at school today were gifted. It was a lot of talent for a coven, a rather large coven too. Usually vampires were nomads like myself always staying by themselves or with one or two other vampires for any lengthy period of time.

I didn't mind company and every now and then I'd travel with someone else. I had a few friends over the world, but who wouldn't when you've been around for as long as I have, 556 years of this life. I had always came across males who tried to get my attention, I never found any attraction to them. I had come to the conclusion that there was just no one out there for me. They didn't exist. I signed and got out of the car. I went into my room to change into something more fitting for a hunt. Blue jeans, white converses and a black three quarter sleeved top that dipped down revealing just the very top of my breasts nothing too raunchy. I ran my fingers through my hair and left. Walking out the back door across the porch and into the forest where I took off into a run. Leaving all thoughts of the Cullen's behind me and revelled in the forest around me.

I could hear the small animals retract into their makeshift homes as I sped past. Birds took off from the trees, their wings flapping loudly. My feet barely touched the ground as I raced away from Forks. After a few minutes I stopped, believing that I had gone far enough away from civilisation to hunt. I let my senses go and heard the sound of large paws scraping to the North. I took after the animal listening to the strong heartbeat of the mountain lion. The smell of its blood pulling me towards in like a magnet. I took to the trees as I got closer jumping from one to the other before colliding with the lion as it walked across a thick branch, we both fell towards the earth.

I heard its hiss and smiled as its paws tried to claw at me. I took its head in my hand turning it slightly before sinking my teeth into its neck where the blood ran steadily. I moaned at the taste. Mountain lion was by far the best tasting animal I had encountered. The blood flowed down my throat as I sucked the life out of the animal. I stood up satisfied before hiding the carcass. Another few animals could use it for dinner. I took off back in the direction of Forks. Thunder roared above, the flash of light brightening the sky above the canopy of trees. I always loved a storm, mother nature was a force to be reckoned with.

A sudden crack brought me up short stopping me dead in my tracks. My senses ranged out to the east. I could hear a booming voice in the distance. "Out!" I turned away from my original path heading into the direction of the voice. I jumped into the tress like I had earlier, jumping higher and higher. Until I settled on one of the tallest trees in the park. I crouched low on one of the branches. A large clearing was up ahead. Another loud crack came from the direction. My eyes watched carefully as I made out seven figures in the middle of the clearing. The Cullen's.

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far :)**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Baseball**

The Cullen's. I had managed to come across their baseball game. The vision from the cafeteria coming to the forefront of my mind. I smiled to myself. I had no intention of making my presence known but I was definitely intrigued by their game.

I watched as Jasper hit the ball another crack, the ball sailed through the air. The pixie already heading in the direction the ball was going before it was even heading there. She dived and caught the ball before it bounced. She jumped up grinning hugely at Jasper. "Hey, no fair Alice! You cheated!" I recognised Emmett. He looked like a child having a temper tantrum. The pixie, Alice, just laughed him off. "Stupid future seeing pixie" he muttered. I quickly covered my mouth trying to not let out the giggle, that wouldn't go unnoticed by the vampires. Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought Alice looked like a little pixie. I checked to make sure no one heard. The only one I noticed was Edward who turned his head in my direction for a moment before shaking it off and focusing back on the game.

"Alright, Rosalie you're up. No pressure" Alice giggled. Edward was at second base. Carlisle had the baseball in hand. Rosalie the stunning blonde who really would fit in well on a Victoria Secret runway picked up the bat and got into position. Carlisle flicked his wrist and the ball flew through the air straight at Rosalie who drew the bat forward smacking the ball into the outfield. She took off for first, the ball hit the ground just before Emmett got to it. He picked it up and threw it towards home base where Edward was running. Carlisle was standing there waiting. Edward skidded feet first over the home plate a millisecond before the ball was in the hands of Carlisle.

"Safe!" Esme called.

I withheld another laugh at Emmett's disappointed face. Figuring I had had enough amusement at his expense I leapt off the branch and sailed to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was racing towards my home. I spent the next few hours in my study reading an ancient book about natural medicines of a few tribes in Africa. My mind kept wandering though, back to the Cullen's or more specifically Edward. I couldn't get the image of his face out of my mind or the feel of electricity that was sent between us. I didn't know how tomorrow was going to go. Maybe I should talk to the Cullen's let them know that I was a vampire. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. They definitely didn't seem to be the hostile kind. I decided to give it a few more days, observe them make sure they weren't a threat before I showed them my true form. I drifted downstairs to my piano after unpacking my last few moving boxes and spent the next couple of hours playing until it was time to get ready for school.

Today I went with a grey singlet, black jeans and a black fitted leather jacket. I ran a brush through my hair twisting the ends between my fingers until it looked curlier and fuller. I watched my eyelashes darken and lengthen using a gift to manipulate my appearance rather than mascara. I added a quick splash of dark eye shadow to make a smokey look. I grabbed my black knee high boots and my bag and walked out the door it had snowed quiet hard through the night luckily vampires were very graceful, even on ice.

The first few classes went by in a blur, I managed to dodge Mike Newton who I could see approaching me in between classes. Although I did get stuck next to an overly friendly guy in History, Tyler. Most of the days gossip was on me and the ice that had covered most of the grounds after the snow had melted. I took my seat at the same table I was at yesterday, tray of disgusting food in front of me. The Cullen's entered not that far behind me and took their same seats as well. I took in their appearance they all seemed bored much like I was. I wondered how many times they had to endure high school.

They were all dressed well all of their clothes were from world renowned designers. I wondered who the shopper of the family was. They obviously had good taste. Maybe I could plan a shopping trip with them once I decided to tell the about myself, fingers crossed that they take it well of course. I felt the familiar pull of Edwards golden eyes on me. I resisted this time to look up, letting him watch, I'd imagine he was still frustrated that he couldn't ready my mind.

"What is it Edward?" I picked out the low voice of Jasper.

They must have followed his eye sight because I felt more eyes on me. "The new girl?" Rosalie asked "Why are you staring at her?"

"And why are you so frustrated?" Jasper added.

"I can't read her mind" he said softly.

"What!? How is that possible Edward? This hasn't happened before, has it?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head.

"Maybe she's just not thinking about anything?" Emmett asked chuckling to himself.

"No, that's not it." Edward murmured. "I sat next to her in Biology yesterday and I couldn't hear anything then either. There's something about her..." He trailed off.

"Are you losing your almighty touch little bro?" Emmett laughed clapping Edward on the shoulder.

The others left him to his thoughts and turned away from me. I could still feel Edwards eyes on me. I was intrigued enough about what he was thinking to pull his gift from its resting place in my mind and brought it forward mentally preparing myself for all the extra voices that were about to fill the room.

I focused in on his sweet velvet voice _. I wonder why… Surely she must be thinking something. Her face looks like she's concentrating on something so she must be thinking. She's very beautiful… More so than any other human I've ever seen. She even beats a few vampires_. I smiled at that thought. He thought I was beautiful, he hadn't even seen my true beauty. I always dulled it down to fit in easier amongst the humans. The 'changing appearance' gift coming in very handy _. She's smiling, she looks even more beautiful. I wonder what's she's smiling about. What could make her smile while sitting alone in a new school? Surely to a human a new school was a daunting experience, they usually try to make friends straight up to fit in. Not her though, I'm sure people have spoken to her. She must be sitting alone by choice. Of course the one person in this world that I'm truly interested about what she's thinking and I can't hear her_.

I couldn't take it much longer my eyes darted up to his. His eyes were darker than they were yesterday. Looking into them was like looking into his soul. He was good, decent. His thoughts were hard to read hear for a moment. _Those eyes, those chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them for days._ I grinned at him for the compliment. They weren't my natural eyes, which were a lot like his but they were the colour I had been born with. My human eyes. He smiled a crooked smile back. My thoughts turned slightly incoherent.

I pulled back out of his head after that trying to give him some privacy. I kept telling myself that I only listened in in case he seen through my façade. But I highly doubt that was it. My eyes went back to the food on my table. The bell rang not long after and I walked to Biology. Edward took his seat next to me a few moments later. Both our eyes to the front of them room. Mr Banner walked in a minute later before distributing microscopes to each table along with 6 glass slides each. He explained that we would be identifying the stages of mitosis with onion root. He left us to work then walking around the classroom helping those who needed it. "Ladies first" the velvet voice said to my left pushing the microscope towards me.

I smiled at him it seemed to be an automatic response to him at this point and picked up a slide. I took a quick glance in the microscope although I didn't actually need it as my eye sight was beyond perfect. "Prophase" I told him.

"Do you mind if I check?" He asked softly a small smirk on his face.

"Not at all" I breathed.

He took the microscope and brought it towards him, glancing at it quickly before confirming "Prophase." He wrote it down on the sheet of paper between us before picking up the next slide and examining it. "Anaphase"

"Mind if I check?" He looked up smiling shaking his head. I took the microscope and looked myself. "Anaphase."

He chuckled at my confirmation. "So what brings you to Forks?" He asked while inserting a new slide.

I knew it was too soon to tell him I came here because there was an abundance of deliciously tasting animals in the area. That would have to wait for a later date. Instead I went with the cover story. "My parents died when I was young. I've lived in foster care for most of my life, when I turned 18 a month back I finally got my inheritance and brought a house not far out of town. I just wanted some place simple to stay. And it's really rather beautiful here." I looked out the window behind him the trees going as far as the eye can see. It really was a beautiful place.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"It's fine, I really don't remember my parents that well honestly. What about you, do you live in Forks because of the rain?" I laughed lightly at my joke.

He looked amused. "Not exactly, my father Carlisle works here at the hospital. Him and his wife Esme adopted my brothers, sisters and I. I also don't remember much about my parents."

"I'm sorry." I looked sympathetically at him. One of the down sides of being a vampire was losing memories about your human family. To this day I cannot picture the faces of my own parents. I'm not sure if that was because they were never really around when I was human, because they weren't or because my memories had faded.

A thought bringing me up short "Your fathers a doctor?"

"Yes" he replied. A vampire doctor... Apparently I'm not the only one that has an interest in medicine and the urge to help humans. I'm really going to have to meet this man. We finished the rest of the slides after that. Mr Banner was impressed how we had worked well together and that we had managed to do it all in half the time everyone else in the class had.

The bell rang Edward and I got up from our seats and walked out. "Bye Bella" He smiled as he turned to walk to his next class.

"Bye Edward."

Gym went by slowly I managed to hit Mike Newton in the head with the volleyball. I may have thrown it slightly too hard as well. "Opps" not even bothering to apologise. Let's face it, the guy deserved it. I'm pretty sure it was going to bruise. After I got changed back into my clothes and left the locker rooms I noticed everyone carefully making their way to the car park, avoiding as much ice as possible. I reached my car, looking in my bag for the keys when I heard a screech. I noticed a few things simultaneously.

First Edward was almost at his Volvo with his family when he looked up to me, eyes wide with a terrified look on his face. Secondly a blue van hit the ice wrong at a speed too fast for the small car park and was sliding its way directly at me. I wasn't too sure what to do at that point. I was sure people had seen me standing there so I couldn't just disappear suddenly. I knew that if I made a human pace attempt to get out of the way my car would end up a pile of metal. I loved my baby too much for that to happen. The decision it seems was made for me as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me just as the van hit.

 **Thanks for all of the Reviews!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope your all enjoying it so far. I switch POV's in this chapter but it will be the only point in the whole story that it's not in Bella's POV.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 5 - Crash**

The arms forced me to the ground. A white hand shot out hitting the side of the van, a screeching sound made me aware that the other end of the vehicle was now twisting its way towards us. I looked up to the eyes of Edward his arms still around me as he pulled us and rolled me out of the way. The front of the van hitting my car. I'm sure I had a face of horror at that. It wasn't as bad as if the van hit my car full on, but it was still bad.

"Bella? Bella are you ok?" Edward sounded panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured looking at the damage. We were clearly trapped between the vehicles. Neither of us were going anywhere fast. Edward moved away trying to get as much distance between us in the small space.

"Bella it's ok, you're not hurt."

"What?" I asked confused. "I know that."

"Then what...?" He trailed off looking at my horror stricken face.

"My... car" I stuttered.

He looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. "You almost died and your worried about the car?!" I laid back onto the cold ground sighing. Voices were screaming around us. I could hear people trying to work together to move the cars apart. It was comical really all Edward or I had to do was push gently and the car would easily move back. But of course that would be too suspicious. The situation we were in was already suspicious enough.

I heard an ambulance on its way sirens blazing. "Fantastic" I mumbled. The last thing I wanted right now was to be examined and taken to the hospital. Edward chuckled.

A few minutes later the cars were separated enough for us to get out. I looked around everyone was frantic. People on their phones, the ambulance officer was rushing over to us. Edwards 'siblings' had expressions on their faces from concern to downright livid. That one was Rosalie, I guess Edward was in trouble when he got home. We both insisted that neither of us were injured but agreed that we would go to the hospital to get checked out. At least we didn't have to get on a stretcher. Twenty minutes later we were strolling into the hospital, Edward a few paces ahead of me. The medic showed me to a bed as Edward disappeared around a corner. Of course he would get out of it.

Tyler was brought in on a gurney, he seen me and started apologising. He had a laceration on the front of his forehead. Blood was dripping down his face. I didn't need to hold my breath but. I wasn't hungry. I assured him I was fine but he kept up the apologies so I tuned him out. I smelt another vampire approaching, as well as the familiar honey and lilac scent of Edward. He stood by the door when the other vampire walked to my side. I recognised him from the field yesterday this was Carlisle Cullen. He was very handsome, and he had a calm air about him that just made you feel safe in his presence.

"Isabella" His voice was just as alluring as all vampires. I could tell he was the leader of the coven just by the way he carried himself.

"Bella" Edward said from the door. Carlisle looked towards him a small smile on his face. It was quiet for a moment longer. I figured they were having some sort of internal conversation. Bloody mind reader. I took the time to sense if Carlisle was gifted. There was nothing there. Carlisle looked back towards me his eyes were glistening.

"Well Bella, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. Edward said you weren't injured in the crash. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine Dr Cullen, nothing feels sore and I didn't hit my head or anything else when we fell." I said honestly.

"Well that's good to know. You should be alright to go home now. If you give me a minute I can call a taxi for you?" I'd much rather run but of course that would be suspicious.

I sighed defeated, today had been a long day and all I wanted to do was to get lost in a book for a few hours. "That would be great, thank you" He nodded and turned to check Tyler.

Edward was still watching me, his eyes looked like he was having some internal battle with himself. I jumped from the bed and made my way over to him. "Are you ok? You look like you're in a heated argument with yourself." His brows raised almost to his hair line before he shook it off.

"I'm fine. I can give you a lift home if you like?" he looked like he didn't actually want me to say yes.

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes that would be easier, if you sure that's alright?" He nodded making eye contact with Carlisle who was still talking with Tyler. Edward walked out of the room, I thanked Dr Cullen again before leaving and followed Edward out to his Volvo that had mysteriously moved from the school car park to the hospital car park.

He moved to the passenger door first which confused me, did he want me to drive us? Before he opened it and looked towards me hand raised. My eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. I took his hand feeling the electricity shoot through me but tried to act indifferently and slid into the seat. He closed the door behind me and walked to his door slightly faster than a human and slid in next to me. We took off and down the road. I gave him directions to the house and he nodded. We sat in comfortable silence after that. I showed him where to pull into my long drive way, it was partially hidden behind the surrounding trees. He parked in front of my house before getting out and opening my door for me, once again offering his hand.

"Thank you" I said as I took it and lifted myself from the vehicle.

He smiled shyly and let go of my hand. I walked around the car him following. "This is your house?"

I turned and nodded to him. "You're actually the first person to see it. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks, I designed it myself" it was my turn to smile shyly.

He said in a low voice too low for human ears "Esme would love you." I pretended not to hear it. "I should be getting back" he spoke up.

I smiled "Thank you Edward for the lift home and thank you for saving me earlier" I said with all sincerity.

"You're welcome Bella, I'm glad you're not hurt."

I nodded. "You know I won't say anything right?" I didn't wait for his answer before I walked up the front stairs and inside the house. I heard Edward get into his car and take off a few minutes later down the driveway.

I took out my phone and spoke with a tow company about my car and had it towed to the mechanics. Then flew out the back door and into the forest headed for Seattle. I had another car in storage there, I usually kept it around for 'special occasions' but it was the only one I owned it the area so it would have to do for now. I arrived just before they closed for the night and quickly got my car out and drove back towards Forks. My matte black Bugatti Veyron was way to ostentatious for Forks but it would have to do for now. Smiling all the way back home, this car always felt like a dream to drive. I flew past angry motorists with a laugh. I arrived home a while after dark, and finished some homework.

I had decided that after today's events that I would tell Edward and the rest of the Cullen's that I was a vampire. I couldn't ignore the fear in me that they might reject me when I told them who I really was, not just about me being a vampire but me personally. It was a risk I always had to take meeting new vampires. I was going to have to hold my ground tomorrow and hopefully it will all be for the best. I did a quick clean and some washing before I found myself back in my study, book in hand I left the worries of that day fall away as I got lost in the book.

 **Edwards POV**

I pulled out of Bella's driveway and raced towards home. It was kind of ironic how similar my own house and Bella's were, she definitely had good taste. I pulled into the driveway. Carlisle's car was there he must have left work early. No doubt realising he would be needed at home. I could hear the thoughts coming from my family. Alice was upset she hadn't seen the vision of the accident until it was almost in action. Carlisle was trying to calm a fuming Rosalie and angry Jasper. Emmett was watching a game of football in the lounge room and Esme was watching Rose and Jasper worried about them and me. I sighed knowing that I didn't have much of a choice I had to face the music sooner or later.

I walked at a human pace back to the house. Mentally bracing myself for the onslaught. The second the door was open I had a wrathful Rosalie in my face. "How dare you almost expose us! We might have to move if that stupid human opens her mouth to anyone."

Carlisle cut off my retort. "Everyone in the dining room now, we will discuss this civilly as a family." Rose growled before leaving walking away into the dining room. The others followed except Esme who hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek which I returned before we both followed the rest of our family.

The dining was never used for the intended purpose but Carlisle always liked to use it as a conference room. He sat at the head of the table, Esme took the seat next to him. Emmett was next to her with his arm around the empty seat next to him while watching Rosalie who was standing near the back window eyes glaring at me. Jasper and Alice sat across from Emmett leaving me a seat on the other side of Carlisle. Esme's hand was in Carlisle's on top of the table her eyes on me. _Stay_ was her only thought. Alice was focused on the future trying to get any glimpse that I had in fact exposed us. Emmett was trying to work out how to calm Rosalie but was also a little angry with me for being so stupid. Jasper had all thoughts on Alice, he would do anything to protect her and at the moment the threat was Bella and I. Carlisle spoke up "Rosalie, please sit." She stared at him for a moment before walking over and taking the seat next to Emmett, his arms automatically going around her shoulders.

I took an unnecessary breath "I'm sorry" I started looking at all their faces around the room. "I put you all in danger today, and I take full responsibility for my actions."

Rosalie was the first to speak up. "You take full responsibility do you? Does that mean you are going to take out the Swan girl tonight before she starts talking. She obviously seen you on the other side of the car park before you flew across it and stopped a van right in front of her!"

I controlled the growl building in my chest. "No I will not be touching Bella and neither will any of you!" My eyes switching from Jasper to Rosalie and back again. They were both set on the idea that Bella was to die tonight. "I meant that I will leave tonight if that makes it easier, she won't talk if I'm not around."

"What you think you she won't say anything to anyone just because you left?" Emmett scoffed. "You said yourself you can't read her mind."

Jasper speaking up for the first time turned to me "You can't leave, we need your mind now more than ever to hear of anyone's suspicions about us. Leaving would be counterproductive." He had a point.

Rosalie added her two cents in. "We need to eliminate the threat Carlisle. If we pack up and leave, we will be leaving behind a witness and evidence." I scoffed at that last part. She continued after glaring at me "Isabella Swan can bring the Volturi down on us if this gets out. None of us will survive that. I believe we should go to her house tonight. She wouldn't even feel a thing I could make it like she died in her sleep."

I slammed my first on the table at that, a small crack forming on the timber. "You will do no such thing!"

"Enough!" Carlisle called looking between Rose and I. "I will not agree to taking an innocent life Rosalie. We might have the ability to kill but that does not give us the right to kill. Edward do you believe she will say anything?"

"No" was my immediate response. "When I pulled her out of the way she wasn't even looking like she was wondering what just happened. She seemed to accept it straight away. She didn't even bring it up at the hospital like I expected her to and after I dropped her home the last thing she said was that she wasn't going to say anything to anyone."

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute while Carlisle deliberated. "We will stay here in Forks and no one will harm Isabella Swan."

Rosalie huffed before her shoulders sagged in defeat. I almost grinned if I hadn't heard Jaspers thoughts. He had no intention of listening to Carlisle. "Jasper." I said through my teeth.

He looked towards me. "She is a threat Edward."

"Jasper, I will _**not**_ let you harm her." His eyes widened he hadn't expect me stop him. "I will fight for her." He watched me closely sensing my determination while we sized one another up.

Alice looked up from the table "Jasper, I need you to do a favour for me." He watched me for a moment longer before looking at her. I gasped at her thoughts. "I need you to not hurt Bella, she's my friend. Or at least she's going to be." An imagine flew around her head. Bella and Alice shopping both had numerous bags in each hand laughing as they walked into another store.

"But Alice" Jasper tried desperately.

"I'm going to love her someday Jazz and I'll be really put out if you hurt her." The imagine became firmer more clear as Jasper resolved that he wouldn't hurt Alice like that.

She squealed her face turning into a huge grin. Her thoughts suddenly muffled. She was hiding something from me. "Alice... What are you hiding?" Her face dropped and turned into one of concentration. "Alice! Is it her, is it about Bella?" When I said her name and imagine popped up in her head. "NO! No No No!" my voice boomed across the room. In Alice's head I could see Bella only her skin was as pale as mine, her eyes were golden and she was the most beautiful creature than I had ever seen.

"It's going to happen Edward every second that imagine gets clearer and clearer. Bella is going to be one of us someday soon." the rest of the room gasped at that then they all turned to stone thinking about Bella. No one moved for a long time. All thoughts on Bella, a vampire.

I wouldn't let that happen. She didn't deserve this life. Bella was too kind, she had a breathtaking innocent smile. She was brilliant at such a young age. Her life held so many opportunities in the future. She couldn't become what we were, soulless monsters I would never let that happen to her. "She will not be one of us Alice." I growled finally cutting the silence. Alice rolled her eyes. I turned and left the room then walked straight up to my room putting music on and getting lost in the sound. I was certain I would make sure my family were safe and I would do everything in my power to make sure Bella didn't become one of us.

 **Like I said before it will go back to Bella's POV in the next Chapter and stay that way. I always hated not knowing why Edward distanced himself in Twilight after the crash so I thought I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

 **I know the storyline is similar to Twilight's but after the next couple of Chapters it will break away.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am.**

 **Your about to see a bit more of our cheeky Bella :)**

 **Chapter 6 - Revenge**

 **Bella's POV**

School the following day was extremely annoying, everyone kept asking me if I was ok and how did I survive. I tried to be polite especially to Angela who was really happy to see that I was ok. I explained that Edward and I were lucky enough that my car caught the impact and that the van didn't actually even touch us. A few people mentioned that they hadn't seen Edward next to me. I lied perfectly saying we were talking about our Biology homework by my car when it happened. That pushed away their doubts.

Edward walked past me in the hallway later that day and didn't even look up which I thought was strange, he was a vampire and knew I was there. By lunch time I realised that he was purposely avoiding me. He didn't even look in my direction the whole hour although he kept shooting daggers at Alice with his eyes while she watched me across the room. When I entered Biology after lunch Edward was there sitting as casually as possible. "Hello Edward" he just nodded slightly in my direction before scribbling in his book. It was clear something had happened over night. I didn't divulge into his mind to find out why. I was too pissed off to look. I was nothing but nice to him and of course I didn't say anything to anyone at school.

The next few weeks went the same way, the crash all but forgotten by the student body. Edward kept pretending I didn't exist. Alice kept giving me smiles as we walked through the halls at school but never approached me. Emmett and Jasper would watch me time to time and Rosalie would openly glare at me. I ignored them all except Alice who I always smiled in reply to hers. A few times during lunch Edward would kick Alice's chair telling her "Don't even think about it" and she would slump back down with a cute pout. I had decided against telling them I was a vampire. I kept away from them like they kept away from me. So I see no point in revealing myself.

Today was the end of a another school week. It had been over a month since the crash and my car was fully repaired and sitting in my garage next to the Bugatti. I showered and used my favourite grapefruit body wash. After stepping out of the shower I pulled a towel around me while I dried and straightened my hair. I decided on black jeans with a slit across the knees. A small black top that showed a small bit of skin above my jeans and army green patched bomber jacket. Black leather heeled books that went just above my ankle and I was ready. Grabbing my bag I walked down the front stairs and into the car. The morning went quickly, I answered a few questions when the teachers called upon me. Always with the right answers.

At lunch I grabbed my normal seat, people didn't even attempt to sit with my anymore. My death glare was much too scary that they would scurry away with their tails between their legs. Angela was sitting with her new boyfriend Ben whom I also had liked and had encouraged her to take the first step. They were really cute together both two halves of a whole. I had no doubts that the relationship would last.

I took my normal seat in Biology next to Edward. The spur of electricity in my chest igniting whenever he was near. I didn't even look at him I just turned to the front waiting for Mr Banner to enter the room. Edward sat up straighter all of a sudden, a slow growl rumbling in his chest. I looked up to see his eyes on Mike Newton who happened to be making his way over in our direction, much to my dismay. He had a smug look on his face when he reached my table "Hi Bellaaaa" he obviously had tried to make his voice sound sexy and alluring. I had to resist back handing him, no doubt killing him all too quickly for my liking. From the looks of Edwards frozen clenched fists beside me he probably had had a similar thought.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked doing my best to put on an innocent face. Edward covered his mouth and coughed attempting to hide his laugh and he relaxed slightly.

Mike still noticed though and glared at Edward before looking back at me. "Yes we met on your first day here. I'm Mike." he said sickly sweet.

My face portrayed nothing. "Huh, I don't even remember.." I trailed off.

His face fell slightly. "Anyways, the girls choice dance is next Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I admit that did actually shock me.

I spent a few seconds gathering my thoughts. Edward stiffened next to me. "You're asking me to a girls choice dance? Is there something you're trying to tell me Mike?" I said innocently looking towards the zipper of his jeans and back up. Edward couldn't keep it in any longer and his laugh made everyone in the room turn towards the three of us, I tried not to swoon at the sound and instead sat quietly waiting.

"No, no. I..I just thought maybe you wanted to ask me?" He stuttered

Good I was getting somewhere. "No Mark, I do not have any intention of asking you." I stated matter-of-factly.

"It's Mike"

Edward was still laughing loudly when Mr Banner walked in a second later and Mike scurried off. I couldn't help but join in with him. But we made no other move to talk after that.

Gym was fun for once, I kicked a soccer ball which took out Mike's feet and he face planted the wet grass. My week was made fairly quickly from that. I spoke too soon though, as I was walking to my car at the end of the day. I boy with black hair, that looked like the over friendly chess club type fell into step next to me. "Hi Bella."

"Hi" I replied I think his name was Eric.

"I was wondering Bella, if you'd like to go to the spring dance with me?"

My good day gone in an instant. "Uhh, no thank you. I'm not going to the dance." his face fell and he walked off towards another car. I felt Edwards eyes on me for the first time in a month and looked up to meet his. A smirk was on his face as we both got into our cars. He pulled out first blocking my exit his car and sat there idle. His golden orbs on me through his rear-vision mirror. My death glare made him laugh.

A tap on my window made me look away. I pressed the button on my door and the window wound down. Tyler's face came into view. "Hey, Bella. I was just wondering if you'd ask me to go to the spring dance?" His face all smiles.

I turned towards Edward my own eyes turning into slits, he knew Tyler was going to ask me. "No Tyler." I almost growled as I pulled the window back up. Edward was shaking with laughter. "You're going to regret that Edward." knowing full well he could hear me perfectly. His family all jumped into the silver Volvo and he took off straight after. Stupid gorgeous vampire. Maybe I'd have to make some adjustments to his beloved Volvo and see if he was still laughing then.

That afternoon I went out to hunt. I found a bear and played with it a little before drinking it dry, letting off a little excess energy. I ran across a herd of deer a while after and chased them around until I got bored. When I made my way back to the house it was around 2 AM a very familiar honey and lilac scent filled my senses. I stopped running and quietly walked towards my home. I noticed Edward sitting in a tree not far from my bedroom window. I felt over my body making my beating heart stop and pulled all the scent of blood and my own scent back into my body so he wouldn't know I was there. I leant against the nearest tree and folded my arms casually.

After a few minutes Edward must of realised I wasn't there. He jumped down off the tree and turned to walk back in my direction before freezing. His face was a mask of horror I held down a giggle. He obviously realised I not only caught him staring through my window but I also seen him easily jump from a height of about 10 meters and land on the balls of his feet without making a sound. Something a human would hardly have been able to do.

I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers in greeting, which seemed to bring him out of his trance. He blinked rapidly, his mouth opened and closed than opened again. No sound came out. "You know Edward, for a vampire, you're not very stealth." His face a mask of horror again and his body froze. I shook my head before walking past him, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder and continuing to my back door "Goodnight Edward" I waved over my shoulder and closed the door behind me. Pay backs a bitch. Let him worry about that all night. I heard Edward take off into the forest not long after. I laughed for a good 10 minutes about the whole thing. I could only imagine the thoughts that were going through his head at that moment.

 **Cats almost out of the bag. I hope you guys don't mind Bella's sense of humour. Let me know!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Meadow**

I sat down on my seat at the piano and ran my fingers over the ivory a new melody came to mind. I spent the rest of the night composing a new piece. When the sky lightened outside I noticed the sun shining off into the distance. It was Saturday so I was free to do whatever I liked. I changed into a white sundress and brown gladiator flats that laced up my legs and took off into the forest in the direction of the sun peering through the clouds.

I found a small creek and followed it at a human pace for a while watching the water trickle down the mountain. I could see a clearing up ahead, sunshine was pouring in it. My breath left my body as I walked through the trees and into the opening. The forest floor was full of wild flowers violet, yellow and white. The area wasn't large but with the sun shining down it was easily the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen. It took me longer than it should have to notice I wasn't alone in the meadow. Laying on the floor in the middle of the clearing was Edward. His face looked radiant in the sun his beauty magnifying tenfold.

A few buttons were undone on his shirt the skin sparkling glittering over the flowers surrounding him. His eyes were closed and if I didn't know any better I would think he was either asleep or dead. I had never seen him more at peace. I almost wanted to turn around quietly and leave him be. But I thought too soon when I watched him inhale and his eyes flew open looking around until he spotted me. He jumped to his feet.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward" I said walking into the sun myself. I still had my human pretence up so my skin didn't sparkle like his. He watched me as I walked closer. When we were a few feet apart I stopped and just took him in. I had never seen someone more perfect than Edward. He was tall the top of my head was a good 3 inches below his chin. The muscles in his arms visible where he had rolled up his white sleeves. I wanted to run my hand over his exposed chest. It was definitely something I had never wanted to do with anyone before.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked me quietly. It looked like he half expected me to run.

"No Edward, I'm not afraid." The corner of my lips pulling up.

"But you know what I am?" I nodded. We fell into silence after that neither of us prepared to brake it.

The sound of light footsteps approaching broke our gazes. I looked towards the other side of the meadow. The rest of the Cullen's had arrived Rosalie in the lead. She stopped when she seen me. I imagined steam pouring out of her ears, she looked positively livid at that moment. "I'm sorry Edward" Alice spoke up. "I told them I seen you both in the sun and Rose took off before we could stop her."

"Are you serious Edward?! She knows about us!" she screamed. Animals in the distance cowered from the noise.

He watched her movements crouching slightly. "You're not going to touch her." He said through clenched teeth.

She hissed "She's a human Edward! We have no choice now! She has to die!" Her fingers pointing in my direction.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "I never said I was human." All eyes turned to me, they looked like I had grown and extra head. "What? I didn't."

"If you're not human than what are you?" Rosalie hissed. Alice was smiling behind Jasper who was standing in front of her keeping her away from any danger. She clearly already knew what was about to happen. 24 hours a day I had a few gifts working, one was my mental shield which protects me from gifts like Edwards, another is the gift that lets me change my appearance both inside and outside the body. It made me look, sound and smell human. It was time to lift that gift and show the Cullen's my true form. My hair started to grow, curling down all the way to my backside it darkened ever so slightly hints of red flecks appeared which was noticeable in the sun above.

My face shape changed, my features much more angular. My cheek bones came forward, my eyelashes lengthened and darkened as well as my brows. My lips turned more red than pink and became much fuller. My skin paled than sparkled in the sunlight sending more light dancing across the meadow and my eyes changed to gold. My bust grew, my waist pulling in and my hip bones pulled outwards. Lastly my heart stopped beating and I released my vampire scent.

I watched the faces of everyone in the clearing while I changed everything back. It took about 30 seconds they stayed silent the whole time. Everyone's eyes had widened, shock covering their faces. Except Alice of course who was beaming at me. I couldn't help but grin back at the pixie and wink at her. We stayed like that them all watching me for a while, I let them take a moment for it all to sink in.

Edward was still standing close to me his eyes trailed all over my body and darkened ever so slightly before trailing back up and he looked into my eyes. "Beautiful" he whispered. Alice giggled from behind him and I outright laughed the bell-like sound filled the clearing.

"She's a vampire" Emmett said to whoever was listening.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I was bitten many, many years ago." I said off handily.

"How did you just do that?" Emmett asked pointing to me.

I shrugged "It's a gift."

"Amazing" Carlisle said his voice full of wonder. He stepped forward than walking over to me at a human pace before he held out his hand, I shook it. "I don't believe I properly introduced myself last time we spoke. I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife and mate Esme" he gestured to a woman behind him who I already had guessed was Esme. She walked forward a loving smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" her voice nothing but sincere.

"These are my children" Carlisle waved to the others behind him. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and of course you've already met Edward" I grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all officially, I do apologise for not revealing the truth earlier. I wasn't sure if I could trust you, I've never seen such a large coven before. I admit I was intimidated initially. Then the crash happened and well after that I didn't see much point..." I trailed off giving Edward a pointed look.

"That's fine my dear, I completely understand." Carlisle voice strengthened with compassion. "You're a vegetarian I see."

I nodded "Yes I've been one since I was created, I was lucky enough to have a lot of control and pretty much skipped over the newborn stage and started with animals."

Carlisle looked impressed. "Would you like to accompany us back to our home? I'm sure we all have a few questions to ask."

"Of course Carlisle, please lead the way." He smiled before linking hands with Esme, they turned back around the way they came running into the forest. Alice waved at me before taking off, Jasper left not long after. Emmett walked over to Rose took her hand and pulled slightly until she turned and ran with him after the others.

Edward didn't make any effort to move his eyes were still on me. I frowned "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth earlier. After the crash I was going to tell you but then you didn't even speak to me the next day so I just.." I looked down ashamed. Venom filled my eyes with tears that would never fall.

Edward walked towards me his hand went under my chin before he lifted my face to look up at him. "Don't be sad Bella. I'm the one that should be sorry. I never should have ignored you like I have been. Please forgive me." His face looked so sad.

I smiled slightly. "I forgive you." Telling him the truth. He beamed and I did in return. His face somehow even more beautiful now.

"Shall we" he asked, his hand extended towards me. I put my hand in his electricity zapped through my finger tips and palm all the way through my body. We took off at a run following the scent of his family hands still interlocked. When I realised he was holding back slightly, I pushed forward moving faster. Edward grinned and matched my pace before he too sped up trying to take the lead. Before he knew it I dropped his hand and flat out sprinted. He growled playfully and chased me while I laughed through the trees. I managed to make it to the lawn of the Cullen house a 38th of a second before Edward.

"Not bad Cullen."

He laughed his eyes still on me "I didn't expect that speed from you" I just shrugged. Before turning towards the house.

It wasn't really a house more like a mansion. It was three stories high. The entire back wall was glass that looked out over a stream in front of where I was standing. There was a large balcony on the second floor and a bigger one on the third. The dark blue of the walls, glass and wood made it look like it fit perfectly nestled in a large open area that was filled with beauty. My jaw slackened and I gaped. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. Edward jumped over the small river and walked across the lawn to the back door which was open waiting.

He turned before walking inside. "Come on Bella, you haven't even seen the inside yet." His smile lighting his whole face. I jumped across the river landing perfectly and walked towards Edward taking his hand in mine. It just felt right to have the electricity going through me, and his hand was so soft in my own.

He pulled me into the house, I gasped at the interior. We were standing in a large living room all the walls were white. It looked perfectly modern. Artwork lined the walls and a huge white grand piano nestled perfectly in the corner. The Cullen's were all sitting on the lounges except Edward who was still by my side watching me intently.

"Welcome to our home, Bella" I looked into the loving of eyes Esme. She sat forward in her seat Carlisle's hand in hers. Emmett was seated on the long lounge Rosalie on his lap. Her face still angry. Jasper and Alice sat next to them arm in arm. Jasper was watching me obviously studying my feelings and Alice was just about jumping out of her seat. Her face screaming excitement.

"Thank you Esme, it's simply stunning. Your architect and designer have outdone themselves." My eyes wondering again.

Esme laughed "Thank you Bella, it's kind of a hobby of mine."

My eyes widened. "You can build me a house any day." I whispered but of course they all heard it. Esme looked radiant, Carlisle squeezed her hand watching his mate proudly. Edward pulled me over to the only available seat, it was a love seat he took the spot next to me never letting go of my hand.

"Well Bella" everyone turned to Carlisle "I think I speak for everyone when I say your gift is very impressive. I've never seen a vampire, the looks and smells human let alone with a heartbeat."

I laughed shyly at that. "Actually Carlisle that isn't _my_ gift."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. I sat forward in my seat and looked at all their faces ready to tell them everything I had withheld since I had arrived in Forks.

 **Finally the truth is out! What do you guys think this means for Bella and Edward?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Truth**

I took a deep breathe before starting. "Well when I was a newborn my control was exceptional. The coven that I belonged to had gifts of their own. Almost instantly we realised I was gifted when I was able to copy each one of their gifts to perfection." Their eyes widened but no one spoke waiting for me to continue. "I hadn't known I was doing it at the time but I had been absorbing their gifts. They of course could still use them but so could I. I spent most of my first years practising, learning how to control each gift to perfection. My creator had a gift he could change his scent, or hide it completely. His mate wasn't gifted but the other man in the coven had telekinesis." Emmett whistled his appreciation. I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. I never liked talking about the coven I once belonged too.

"I stayed with them for a while we travelled a lot. After, I ventured out on my own. It was hard staying with them, they were all human feeders so we clashed a lot. I travelled as a nomad after that, I met other vampires along the way and absorbed their gifts also I made many friends. Around a century ago, I heard that my old coven had gone to visit the Volturi in Volterra. When the Volturi learned of my gifts through their thoughts with Aro's gift, they were killed instantly. Aro sent out his guard to find me, he has a tracker Demetri. They brought me back to Volterra and asked me to join their guard." I was staring off into the distance then. I always hated explaining my past, but the Cullen's deserved to know what hell my presence could bring down upon them. "They have a female that can bind you to another. She tried binding me to the Volturi but at that point I had already met a Shield in China. It's why you can't read my mind." I turned to Edward when I said that. The room gasped at my confession.

"It's a mental shield, it protects me from any gifts that influence the mind. Aro tried to read me but got nothing, the witch twins" I hissed "Jane and Alec also tried but their gifts were no use. The shield was too strong. I refused them and left as quickly as possible after I had absorbed their gifts. I've never used any of them but I knew if I came across them again using their own weapons against them seemed like a good idea. I must warn you all, I believe Aro is looking for me once again. It was part of the reason I chose Forks, I could stay here under the radar. I never expected another coven to already be here." I laid against the back of the lounge chair after that. Indicating I had finished and anyone was welcome to ask any questions.

Alice was the first to speak up, her normal happy excited face was pulled down in a frown. "Bella, I don't understand why would Aro look for you again?"

I took an unnecessary breath. "He either wants me to be a part of the guard or dead" Edward growled and squeezed my hand tighter. Alice looked confused so I explained. "According to Aro and Caius my gift is too dangerous, unless I'm under their complete control. I have been attacked before, when I came across covens and some nomads that Aro had spread the word too about me being a threat. I fled almost every time, unfortunately a few were determined to kill me so I had no choice but to fight." I looked at the floor then. Shame and guilt filling me completely. It went against my nature to kill humans and vampires. I felt compassion and understanding in waves and looked towards Jasper with a small grateful smile. Silence filled the room for what filled like an eternity.

"Why shouldn't we tell the Volturi you are here then? You should not have come, you are putting my family at risk!" Rosalie stood up then. Her eyes turn to slits as she hissed the words.

Edward stood up growling in her direction holding my hand still behind his back as he stood protective of me. I stood up after him dropping his hand and stepped away. "You have every right Rosalie, and I wouldn't hold it against you if you did. Your family are worth your protection. I will leave Forks if that's what you ask of me and I promise to never return." I looked towards the rest of the faces as I said the last bit my gazed locked with Edwards a while longer before I turned to Carlisle he was the leader it was his decision.

Carlisle watched me back slowly away towards the door, his eyes turned back to Edwards who looked pained as his eyes followed me his arm out stretched like he had every intention of grabbing me and keeping me in place. "Bella" I turned towards Carlisle again. Waiting for him to tell me to leave and never return. Anxiety filled me and pain, so much pain as I thought about leaving Edward. I didn't understand why, I didn't understand what brought the pain. "I can only imagine the pain you must have had to endure hearing about the loss of your coven. I can also only imagine how alienated you must feel since and never finding trust with anyone, in fear they would deceive you. If you would allow us Bella, I would like to change that. I want to offer you our home and our family, if you will have us?" His voice nothing but sincere. I gaped, my jaw hanging wide open.

"Are you serious Carlisle? The Volturi will come after us for even associating with her and you're asking her to join our family!?" Rosalie looked as though she has ready to pounce on Carlisle.

He watched her unfazed. "Yes Rosalie I am, she did nothing to deserve the pain she has had to endure. She is innocent much like you were when you entered this life."

"But they could come after us Carlisle!" She insisted.

"Yes" he agreed "but I am willing to take that chance." He looked back at me then with a smile waiting for an answer.

I thought long and hard about what he was offering. A life with other vampires who survived on the same diet as me. A home where I could spend my days and nights with everyone. A part of a family with siblings and parents. I watched them all gathered closely, the perfect family and they wanted me to join them. I never had much of a family, even as a human. My old coven came close but our differences set us too far apart to become as close as the people in front of me were.

I looked towards Carlisle his face showing so much compassion, Esme who's eyes held nothing but love, Emmett who looked excited at the prospect of me staying, Jasper who had just made me feel so much better after I was overcome with guilt a minute ago, Alice who looked like she wanted nothing more than for me to say 'yes'. Rosalie, who I could tell loved everyone so dearly she would consider anything to protect the ones she loves, and finally Edward. Edward who looked me his eyes filled with hope, silently begging me to stay. Looking into his eyes was like looking into his soul, so similar to my own.

Those eyes made the decision for me. I looked back to Carlisle. "I would be honoured." I didn't realise everyone had been holding their breath until the release of oxygen swirled around the room. Alice squealed and flew across the room into my arms, she hit me with enough force we both fell to the ground. My arms went around her small shoulders and I laughed at her excitement. Hugging her back. She let go after a moment muttering to herself about a room, shopping and decorating. I didn't try to understand what she was talking about.

Esme came over to me after that and pulled me up off the floor and into a loving warm embrace. "Welcome to the family Bella" she murmured in my ear I couldn't help but feel the love radiating from her hug and smiled warmly in return.

Carlisle was next, standing in front of me. "Thank you Bella, I look forward to getting to know my newest daughter" I couldn't help jumping to him then, my arms going around him as I sobbed at his words. He truly had no idea what that meant to me. I felt him rubbing the top of my head with one hand the other wrapped around me. I stepped back after letting Jasper's calm spread over me. Carlisle smiled and stepped away.

Jasper was next, he walked over to me. "I also look forward to getting to know you, darlin." his southern accent leaking through. He took my hand and placed a soft kiss over my knuckles. I giggled and formally curtsied in response.

Emmett jumped up then walking over to me, a slither of fear filled me. His huge form raced towards me, before I knew it I was being lifted off the ground and squeezed. I couldn't help but squeal and it turned to laughter at Emmett's bear hug. He put me back down and ruffed my hair. "Welcome to the family little sis" my grin widening at his words before he stopped back. Rosalie watched the two of us, frustration evident on her face before turning on her heel and walking out the front door. Emmett watched her go with a frown on his face before turning back to me "Don't worry about her, she'll come around." I tried to believe him but I wasn't so sure.

Lastly Edward approached me, he came to a stand at my feet our chests almost touching. He lifted a hand to my face and gently stroked the skin of my cheeks with his fingertips. My gaze locked with his. I don't know how long we stood their staring at one another but it was long enough that Emmett's booming laugh sprung and I turned to find the rest of my family minus Rosalie watching the two of us various emotions of their faces from amusement to utter happiness.

I pulled away from Edward embarrassed about our audience. He chuckled softly and grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers. I didn't fight him and instead embraced the feeling. We all spent the next few hours talking together. I learned all their stories of how they were all created. No one mentioned how Rosalie was brought into this life, not that I minded, I didn't feel right talking about her when she wasn't here. When were all finished Edward turned to me "Would you like a tour Bella?" I nodded and he walked me through the house.

 **What do you guys think about the Cullen's reaction to her secrets?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is about to blossom :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9 - Getting To Know The Cullen's**

Each room looked like it was out of a magazine. Everything fit perfectly together. Alice and Jasper's wardrobe was twice the size of their actual bedroom, it didn't take long to realise who the shopper of the family was. Alice joined me when I walked in and we talked about different designers she had good taste. I told her she would have to come over mine and raid my wardrobe sometime soon. She jumped up and down about the idea and we decided on a shopping trip the following weekend. Emmett and Rosalie's room had lavish everything, it gave you the feeling of royalty. Esme and Carlisle's room was pristine, the colours reminding me of a beach it was simple and beautiful. Carlisle's study was amazing he owned more books than I did, and that was saying something. I could have happily spent weeks in there reading.

Edwards room was perfect, he had a whole wall of music and a huge sound system no bed but there was a black leather sofa books piled around it. The whole back wall was glass with two doors open, it had to be the room with the best view in the house. My fingers traced over the CD's as I slowly walked towards his music player and pressed play. A tune started and I turned to him with raised brows "Clair De Lune?"

He nodded shyly. He stepped into the middle of the room his face thoughtful, eyes on the floor. He slowly lifted his gaze to me "Would you like to dance?" My eyes widened at his request and I felt my grin on my face. I slowly walked towards him until we were almost touching. His eyes never left mine as he took one of my hands in his and another snaked around my waist pulling me infinitely closer. I raised my other hand onto his shoulder. His feet moved and I moved mine.

We glided around the room effortlessly. Our eyes never straying from the other. The electricity in my body somehow amplifying as each note played through the speakers. When the song came to a close Edward released my hand and dropped into a very gentlemanly bow. I laugh burst from my lips and I grabbed them hem of my white dress and curtsied.

"Bellaaaaaa!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Even though I would have heard him if he whispered my name. Edward looked very disgruntled about the interruption I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same. "Bella!" Edward growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me back downstairs. "Yes Emmett?"

"Come here little sis." He patted the seat next to him, two game controllers in his other hand. Jasper sat on the other side of the empty seat a controller in his hand. "It's our duty as your big brothers to show you how to play Xbox" Emmett said completely serious. I rolled my eyes at him but glided over to the seat and fell down.

"What makes you think I don't know how to play Xbox _little_ brother?" I challenged.

Emmett scoffed and Jasper snickered. "Bring it on _little_ sister! How old are you anyway?" Emmett voice had to be the deepest voice I had ever heard from a vampire, it was hard not to laugh no matter what words came out of his mouth. I grinned at him and grabbed the controller out of his hand. All eyes were on the TV for the next few hours.

"NOOOO!" Emmett bellowed, I swear the whole house shook. Edward was virtually on the floor laughing and Jasper was trying to muffle his laugh with his face in one of the lounge pillows. I had managed to beat Emmett at every game he brought out. I did my best to keep an innocent expression but it was hard. Esme came running into the room wondering what all the commotion was about. Edward tried to explain but he hadn't quiet calmed down yet it just sounded like a whole lot of laughter and a few jumbled words. By the end Esme was even more confused than she was when she ran in.

She looked between us all and I shrugged my shoulders when her eyes fell on me. "Apparently, my little brother doesn't like getting beaten." Emmett growled and stormed out the front door much like Rosalie did hours earlier. They were clearly made for each other those two.

"Actually Esme I think it's time for me to go home I need to change." The sky was lightening outside, Vampire's didn't have bodily fluids like humans but to keep up the pretence I always changed for the next day.

Her face fell. "Will you be back soon?" she asked softly.

"Of course! Actually are you busy this morning?" she shook her head and Alice ran into the room squealing she was vibrating with excitement.

"Best idea ever Bella! Let's go!" she said trying to pull me towards the door.

"Alice stop!" I laughed at the face she pulled. "I didn't even get a chance to ask Esme." She just grumbled about being slower than a snail and walked out the back door.

I shook my head at her antics and looked towards Esme "Would you like to come to my house for a bit? I thought we could have a little girl time."

Esme crossed the room in a millisecond and brought me into a hug. "I'd love to Bella." She looked like she would be crying if she still could.

"Bye boys" I said as I grabbed Esme's hand and we walked towards the back door.

"Cya Bella!" Jasper called and Edward gave me a small smile. I had to drag my eyes away before I got lost in his again. I ran with Esme across the yard and jumped over the river where Alice was impatiently waiting. We took off into the trees in the direction of my home, well my _other_ home I guess now.

I showed Esme and Alice around the house. Esme was impressed with the design and we looked through a few magazine's together we had similar tastes. Alice spent most of the morning in my closet playing dress ups. I let her play as long as she promised to clean the mess up when she was finished. She thought it was a fair deal. By midday we had all painted each other's nails and were relaxing on some lounge chairs on my back lawn. We talked about a lot, the boys mostly, their weddings and how they fell in love with their mates. It was so good to just talk and laugh. It had been a long time since I had any sort of normal conversation. There was always so much to hold back when you're talking to humans. With vampires everything is out on the open, it was really refreshing.

"I hope one day I will have what you both have with Jasper and Carlisle. It's been a long existence without someone by my side." They both had sad smiles at that.

"You will one day Bella, who knows maybe you've already met him and you just don't know it." Alice spoke up her face full of mischief.

My eyes narrowed "What are you talking about little pix? Sure I've met a lot of men over the years, and most single vampires have expressed their interest, and then a couple that weren't single too." I frowned at those memories "But I've never come across anyone that I'm interested in myself."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment "Edward's single..."

"Alice, you are not setting me up with your brother" I scowled.

Alice had the cutest pout on her face. "But Bella! You guys would be great together, I see the way he looks at you and you him. He's interested! It's actually the first time he's ever showed any interest in anyone! Vampire or human!"

I hardly doubted what she said about Edwards interest. "He's too amazing for someone like me. The man looks like a god and he's been a perfect gentleman since we met. Apart from when he ignored me and pretended that I didn't exist... Why did he do that by the way?" I asked them both.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "You will have to ask Edward that question. Actually it's probably about time we headed back. Carlisle should be home from work soon. Maybe we can have our first hunt as a family with Bella." I couldn't help but grin when she said family. I had only hunted a couple of days ago but I couldn't turn her down.

"Sounds perfect Alice."

Esme smiled at us both. "Bella, we should take your car and some clothes for tomorrow so you don't need to come back here before school" she had a point. It was helpful having a future seeing sister, although it was equally annoying. Alice helped me pick out an outfit and we headed back to the Cullen mansion.

I had barely pulled up in the driveway before Alice was out of the car and in Jasper's arms. Esme took a slower approach and Carlisle kissed her forehead before putting his arms around her and smiling at me. They were all so adorable but I couldn't help but be jealous. I followed them into the house and Alice told everyone we were all going for a hunt. Carlisle ran upstairs to change out of his work clothes and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie met us all in the lounge room. Edward walked over to my side and smiled down at me. I returned the smile but it fell as soon as Alice opened her mouth.

"So Bella, are you thinking about going to the school dance this Friday?"

"I wasn't really planning on it Alice." I had no reason to go to a girls choice school dance, there was no way I was going to ask a hormonal teenage boy.

"Well we're all going" she said matter-of-factly.

"We are?" Edward asked her his brows pulled together. "Alice, why are your reciting Shakespeare word for word in your head?" I almost growled when I realised what she was up to.

Alice ignored the Shakespeare comment "Of course we are!" She looked at Edward like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come Bella, pleaseeeeeee?" she did that adorable pouting face.

"I'll think about it Pix, but don't get your hopes up" I think I spoke too soon, she was already jumping up and down her signature squeal filled the room.

Carlisle entered the room then taking Esme's hand and a small "Shall we?" to the rest of us. Rosalie and Emmett left first, the whole time we were in the room together she hadn't even looked in my direction. Alice turned to Jasper and pounced on his back, arms and legs securing themselves around his waist and neck before he took off with her snuggled into his neck. Carlisle and Esme gave Edward and I a smile each before they too left. Edward held his hand out to me and I took it without hesitation we walked slowly across the lawn, he obviously was in no rush.

"Do you think Rosalie will always hate me?" I asked him when I was sure the others were too far out to hear

His perfect face narrowed at the question. "She's doesn't hate you Bella." I gave him a sarcastic look. "Really she doesn't. Before we found out you were a vampire, she didn't like you because she thought I had revealed myself to you with the car crash and she seen you as a threat." I thought about that. It seemed logical, _sort of_.

"What about now though, she still doesn't like me?"

Edward laughed "Now? Well she's jealous."

"Why would Rosalie be jealous of _me_?"

"Because you're more beautiful than she is." He said looking me right in the eyes. I scoffed, sure I had beauty every vampire does. But I wasn't anything special in the vampire world.

"Rosalie literally has to be the most beautiful woman on the planet!"

He nodded "She is very beautiful. Rose has always been very...proud of her looks. But she has nothing on you and she's jealous."

He watched my face as he explained it all, reading my expression of disbelief. When I didn't say anything he stopped walking and continued talking. "You obviously don't see yourself very clearly Bella. In the meadow when you changed into this" he gestured to my body "you put her to shame. They were all thinking it. None of them, myself included, has ever seen anything as breathtaking as you are."

I was stunned speechless. No one had ever said anything like that about me before. His face showed nothing but the truth and yet I was still in disbelief. A strange stirring feeling started in my belly, like butterfly's. I'm sure if I was still human my normal blush would have covered my whole face by now. This god standing in front of me was telling me I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, I had no retort for that. I hadn't realised how close we were until he stepped back. "Alice is looking for you." His brows formed an adorable crease again but I couldn't help it this time.

I lifted my hand up to his face and needled the tip of my thumb at the crease until it disappeared. He watched me with fascination, when I realised what I was doing I pulled my hand back but it didn't get very far. His white hand snaked out and held my wrist bringing it back to his face and wrested it on his right cheek. His eyes closed at my touch. "Oh, there you two are!" for a future seeing pixie she had the worst timing. Alice's face had a knowing smile as she looked between Edward and I. "Come on you two love birds." She said grabbing my hand and ripped it away from Edward before pulling me further into the woods.

Hunting with the Cullen's was fun, especially watching Emmett wrestle two bears at once. I laughed as they clawed at him ripping his shirt in the process, of course a bears claw couldn't get through our skin. It might as well have been feather light caresses to a vampire. After we all had our fill, we walked towards a river not far away. Emmett jumped in and tried catching fish with his mouth. All in all it was a very entertaining afternoon.

Back at the house I talked to Carlisle for a while, we discussed our vegetarian lifestyle and he had a lot of questions about my gift. The couples started to go upstairs one by one, leaving Edward and I. "So what do you do to pass the time around here?"

He shrugged. "I usually read, play the piano or go for a walk." We clearly had all that in common.

I pointed to the piano. "So this is yours then?"

"Yes, it's been mine since I was human."

I smiled "Play something for me?"

He got up and walked over to the bench. He played a few melodies, each better than the last. His fingers never faltered and he played effortlessly. When he finished another song he looked up at me "I wrote that one for Esme." My eyes widened.

"Edward that's beautiful" he gave me a perfect crooked smile.

He started playing again, this song was different I couldn't help myself. I walked over to him and sat on the bench beside him being careful not to disturb him. My eyes closed and I swayed back and forth listening. When it came to an end I opened my eyes to see Edwards eyes on me. "Edward, I have never heard anything more amazing than that in my entire life." I told him truthfully.

A breathtaking smile filled his face. "I wrote it this morning while the you were with the girls." My eyes widened. "You inspired it Bella. It's your lullaby." I gasped. He wrote a song for me. I had never been so grateful for anything my whole life. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same pulling me closer. I didn't have the right words so I put everything I had into that hug. The side of his cheek rested on the top of his head. We stayed like that for quite a while, enjoying one another's embrace.

 **What do you guys think? How's the romance coming along so far?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - School With The Cullen's**

After a while Edward and I pulled back and we both started playing the piano. He was impressed with my own skills but I had nothing on his. We played together for hours neither of us getting bored before the rest of the family descended the stairs and watched us play. When we finished another song they all clapped. Esme looked like she might burst with happiness. Carlisle left for work not long after and Alice dragged me upstairs to get ready for the day. I quickly showered and got out only to be dragged to a seat by the devil pixie who dried my hair and styled it.

"Alice, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." I growled at her.

"I know that silly, but I never get to do this. Rosalie refuses to let me touch her hair and Esme would rather her hair hang naturally. Please Bella please?" She did that darn adorable pout and I gave in.

When she was finished with my hair she moved onto my makeup and then shooed me into the bathroom to change. When I was all dressed she covered my eyes and led me to a huge mirror before taking her little hands away. I had on a short, high waisted red denim short skirt, it buttoned from the hem to my belly button my legs looked ridiculously long. A black tee that was tucked into the top of the skirt and a black leather jacket, along with long sexy black leather boots that reached mid-thigh. It wasn't very weather appropriate for Forks but I liked the outfit too much to change. My hair flowed down my back in perfect synchronised curls must like the old Hollywood glamour. My makeup looked flawless, I had a smokey eye with bits of red in it to go with my skirt and the same red on my lips.

"You know Alice I can't go to school looking like this, I have to change my appearance back so no one notices the difference."

She pouted at that before thinking it through. "Just come down stairs with me first Bella, and then you can change back."

"Why?" I asked confused. Alice's reply was to roll her eyes and drag me away by my hand. She stopped at the top of the stairs and let go of my hand before descending quickly and into Jasper's waiting arms. Everyone had gathered there waiting for Alice and I. I heard a loud gasp and looked towards Edward who had his eyes on me at the top of the stairs.

I watched his eyes travel from my face down my stomach, legs and back up. I walked down the stairs until I reached the others. Emmett growled "There is no way my little sister is going to school dressed like that. Look what you did to Edward, he looks like a fish out of water." We all tuned towards Edward who's jaw was on the floor, his eyes still watching my every movement. Alice giggled and Jasper hit him over the back of the head, hard. It seemed to bring him back to earth, I smiled shyly at him when he coughed an apology.

Alice stepped forward "See Bella, that is why we you had to come downstairs first!" she pointed to Edwards face.

I laughed at her "Alright well playtime's over I have to change back before the humans see."

Alice pouted again "Can't you just tone it down a little not a lot?" I thought about it, I guess the kids at school wouldn't notice many small differences. I sighed in defeat before walking into the downstairs bathroom.

I watched my reflection as my hair shortened back to 'human normal', but I kept the style Alice gave me. My eyes changed back to my human chocolate brown. My skin darkened slightly and bits of pink graced my cheeks. My cheek bones pulled in just a fraction, less than normal and I left my body shape the way I was naturally as a vampire. I still looked like my human façade but I also looked a lot more like myself. I didn't bother with the heartbeat, it wasn't necessary with the vampire's already knowing I didn't have one. No one else would be listening that closely.

Satisfied I walked back to Alice and did a graceful twirl. "Happy?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, that's much better than before" she looked me up and down.

I heard a loud bang and turned towards Emmett who had hit Edward over the back of the head much like Jasper had done a minute ago. "Stop staring at my little sister like that!" he yelled.

I was flattered that Edward seemed to like what he was seeing but Emmett was being annoying. "Emmett, I am older than you!"

He rolled his eyes. "How old are you than Bella?"

My eyes narrowed and I folded my arms across my chest. "I was born in England in the year 1460."

Silence filled the room. I knew I was older than everyone here when they told me their stories. But I had apparently left that out when I told them about myself. Emmett was the first to speak up "So you're like... 5 hundred years old?"

"Yes, _little brother._ "

"Wow, your still my little sis but" he grinned and walked outside. I rolled my eyes at his antics. We all left then kissing Esme one by one as we went. Rosalie was driving her red BMW convertible today, Emmett, Jasper and Alice jumped in and they took off.

I frowned and looked up at Edward. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, all I got out of their thoughts was it was Alice's idea."

My mouth formed a 'O'. "Well looks like it's you and me." We walked down the front porch steps towards my Bugatti.

I stopped just short and turned towards Edward throwing him the keys. He caught them easily, one eyebrow raised in silent question. I shrugged "I thought you might like to drive." His face lit up and he ran the rest of the way opening the passenger door for me. When I was sitting comfortably he closed the door and was sitting next to me in the blink of an eye. I laughed at his excitement as he turned the key and my Bugatti purred to life.

We arrived at school in what felt like only a minute. We pulled into a park, students were gathered in groups waiting for the first bell. Edward got out and walked to my door opening it for me and offering me his hand. I gladly accepted it. He closed the door behind me but didn't let go of my hand. We walked through the car park towards my new siblings, I was revelling in Edwards touch that it took me a while to notice all of the eyes on us. Like literally everyone had turned to watch us walk by, conversations hushed, some people openly gawked, and others looked like a deer in headlights. "Why are they all staring?" I whispered to Edward.

His face concentrated for a moment before hardening. "Half of them are stunned I'm being seen with someone other than my family."

"And the other half?"

He almost growled. "The other half are undressing you with their minds." I shivered involuntary and Edward dropped my hand and instead wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me in close to his chest in what seemed like an attempt to shield me from everyone else.

We reached our family then and all turned towards the classrooms together. Edward walked me to my first class and gave me a sweet smile before disappearing down the hall. The morning stretched on, I was eager to be back home with my family. By the time I got to the cafeteria it was almost packed. I jumped in line and grabbed some food when I went to pay for it but a pale hand slid in front money at the ready. I tilted my head up to see Edward standing there. He gave me one of his crooked smiles "I'm buying you lunch."

I smiled, slowly getting use to his gentlemen side. "Well thank you good sir." Earning a chuckle from him.

He took my tray from my hands and we walked towards the table where our family sat. The staring from this morning didn't stop, there were a lot of hushed whispers around the room. We were almost at the table when Edward stiffened mid step. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He turned towards a table his eyes glaring daggers towards Mike Newton who was opening staring at my legs with lust filled eyes. Edward growled low enough humans wouldn't hear. I turned to him and lifted my hand to his chest. "Edward it's ok, it's just Mike. He can dream all he likes. I'm never going near him." He relaxed under my touch, his chest muscles easy to feel under his grey t-shirt. My mouth filled with venom. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

A loud chair screeching against the floor came from behind me, I turned to see a very pissed off Emmett stalking towards Mike who was still watching me. Seeming oblivious to the tension he was causing. Emmett's hand came down on Mike's shoulder, from his wince I'd say a bit too hard. Emmett grabbed the clothing on Mike's shoulder and lifted him effortlessly out of the chair.

"Are you done openly gawking at my little SISTER?!" Emmett boomed.

The whole cafeteria turned towards him and Mike. My eyes narrowed at 'little sister', but I let it go this time, he was defending my honour after all. Mike looked terrified. "I...I...I wasn't."

Emmett's eyes turned to slits. "Don't lie to me!"

"I..I was looking at Bella, not Alice."

"Bella IS my little sister you moron! If I ever even see you look in the direction Bella is again, I'll make you wish you were never even born. Got it?" He missed the last part. Mike just nodded dumfounded. Emmett let go of his shirt and Mike ran from the room. He turned his eyes around the room, daring anyone else to look at me, they didn't. Emmett walked over to us then and pulled me into a bear hug. "I got your back, BIG sis" he whispered in my ear.

I grinned at him and returned the hug. "Thank you" and kissed him on the cheek.

He walked me to the spare seat next to his and Edward took the one on my other side, who was still glaring at the door Mike had just made a hasty exit through. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he needed a distraction. "Edward, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" he asked waiting for me to continue.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the spring dance with me?"

Edward grinned at my question and his body relaxed the earlier tension dissolving in an instant. "I'd love to Bella" I breathed a sigh of relief.

 **I always love writing about putting Mike in his place. There's more of that coming in the next chapter, along with some gifts we haven't seen from Bella yet.**

 **As always please review!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Messing With Mike**

We left for Biology when the bell rang. Edward held out my seat for me before taking the one next to me. He growled quietly when Mike entered the room.

"Edward?"

"He just can't help himself. Just because he isn't looking your way doesn't mean his not thinking about you right now." He looked so tense while he stared at Mike's back as he took his seat a few rows in front of us. My heart hurt for him, I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on my shield. I willed it and pushed it out until it wrapped around Edward and myself. As soon as he was in the bubble I felt a taste on the tip of my tongue. It was sweet like strawberries and positively delicious.

Edward jumped to his feet and gasped the moment the shield was around us, the people in front of us turned around and looked at him.

 _Edward if you can hear me you need to calm down_.

He looked down at me startled. "I can hear you, but I can't hear anyone else. How is that even possible?"

 _My mental shield that's protects me is flexible, if I try really hard. I've stretched it to fit around you, I'm sorry I can take it back down. It must be disorientating for you in a crowded room._

"NO!" He just about yelled and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry... it's just nice, the quiet."

I smiled at him. _Ok, I'll keep it up_. He sighed in relief and sat back down.

I thought about the shield while Mr Banner talked aimlessly. It was the first time I had ever tried to shield someone else. It wasn't uncomfortable but a large part of my mind had to strain to keep it in place. If I could shield Edward and he can hear me I wonder if I could work it in reverse.

Edward tilted his head towards me in question to my thoughts. _Do you trust me?_ He nodded. _I want to try something, if it goes wrong try not to freak out, OK?_ He nodded again.

My eyes closed and I pulled another gift forward, Edwards gift. I made sure to keep my shield around us both, it was getting slightly easier the longer I held it up. A moment later I heard a velvet voice in my head. **She looks so beautiful when she concentrates.** I had to laugh at his thoughts but I kept it low enough so no one heard but Edward.

"What is it?" he whispered to me.

 _I can hear your thoughts._ I faced him with a cheeky smile. _So you think I'm beautiful when I concentrate?_

His face turned into one of shock before it relaxed into a lazy grin. _**I**_ **think you're always beautiful Bella, you're just extra beautiful when your face is all scrunched up**. An image on me doing exactly that popped up in my head. **This is weird having someone in my head for once.**

 _Mmm, tell me about it. I wonder what else I can do…_ I trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

I never used my gifts like this, but then I never really had anyone to practice with. There was only so much I could learn on my own. **We can work on it if you like?** I beamed at the idea. Mr Banner looked towards me and stuttered a few times. Breaking his speech. Edward coughed loudly to hide his laugh _._

 _What is he doing_?

Edward shook his head back and forth coughing still. **I can't be sure, but I think you're dazzling him. I imagine his thoughts would be quite incoherent right now.**

 _Huh_?

Well there's no time like the present to test it out. I felt at my invisible shield and brought it back toward me. For some reason it changed colour, it did pull back in and surround me but it also stayed around Edward. I was seriously confused.

 **Bella, I think you have more than one shield. I can hear everyone again but I can't also hear you.**

I coughed to hide a gasp as I heard all the mental voices in the area. I knew he was right immediately, together my shields were invisible but now that I had removed one I could see a faint pink outline surrounding Edward and I. When I looked down at my hand and focused the faintest yellow glowed just around them and the rest of my body _._

 _Can you see this?_

 **Not with my eyes but I can see it through your mind.**

I focused on Mr Banners 'voice' and surely enough he was completely incoherent, there was only an image of my smile in his mind. I frowned and ducked my head on the desk until he cleared his throat and attempted to get on with the lesson. I could hear Edward finding it rather amusing. I dropped the shield completely at the end of the lesson much to our dismay. Edward walked me to the gym and left with a quick squeeze of my hand.

Unfortunately for me Mike was in this class and I had no Emmett or Edward to defend my honour so when he 'accidentally' bumped into me during a volleyball game, grabbing my ass I felt like a little pay back was in order. I stretched out my pink shield and twisted it to form a large bubble when it was completely separated from my body and moved it out of the room towards an unsuspecting Edward Cullen. I imagined the bubble floating across the school when it was out of sight and towards Edwards class until the familiar taste was on my tongue _._

 _Edward_?

 **Bella? What.. How are you doing that? I can see your all the way in gym**.

I giggled _. No idea, to be completely honest. I wanted to show you something though_.

 **What's that?** I pulled out the memory of Mikes 'accidental' ass grab. **I'm going to kill that kid.**

I mentally laughed. _Well watch this_.

I waited until no one was looking in Mikes direction and pulled out another of my gifts. Telekinesis. I lifted Mike into the air only about a meter and dropped him. He squealed and fell with a loud thud landing on his ass.

Everyone turned from the noise towards Mike. He got to his feet looking absolutely terrified that he had just been floating for a second. I focused again and his pants dropped down to his ankles, boxers and all. There was a few screams across the room and it took Mike a few seconds to realise he was actually butt naked. He went to run from toward the locker room but tripped on his shorts falling face first down on the floor. I was absolutely hysterical at that point, clutching my stomach. Mike looked up at me and his face paled completely. He got to his feet and scurried out of the room. For a few seconds there was no noise other than my frenzied laughter. Then all of a sudden the whole room erupted.

I'm sure wherever Mike had ran off too he could still hear the laughter in the gym. Even the teacher was having trouble controlling himself. When I figuratively pulled myself together I focused on Edward. Apparently he had been in the same state I was and his Spanish teacher had kicked him out for interrupting the lesson. He was now leaning against the building laughing like a maniac.

 **Bella.. That was literally the best thing I've ever seen.**

I showed him an image of me bowing for him which just made him laugh harder.

The bell rang and I left the gym. Edward was leaning against the wall beside the door looking every bit like a god. I threw my shield over him. _Hey stranger._

He grinned at me. **Hey yourself**.

We walked towards the parking lot still smiling after our laughing fits. Mike walked across our path and turned to look at me. His eyes widened and he paled again before he ran off. Edward and I made eye contact before bursting into a fit of giggles again. Mike's face turned bright red as he ran to his car listening to our laughter. When we finally made it to the car park, Emmett's eyes were on us. "What has you two looking like you both just won the lottery?" Edward explained what happened and Emmett lost it also. He pulled me in for a hug and swung me around.

Alice and Jasper were trying to hold themselves together even Rosalie was trying to keep a straight face but her lips curled up at the corners. "I don't think he'll even turn up for the rest of the week after that." Edward told us watching Mike's car leave the school parking lot.

"He's not." Alice confirmed giggling.

We drove back to the Cullen's after that. Esme was thrilled to see us all in such high spirits when we walked in the front door. I changed back to my true appearance after we explained to Esme what happened. This was my home after all, I didn't feel like having to hide here. That afternoon we played games as a family, battleships, poker and we built mansions with a few decks of cards. I put my shield around Edward when he versed the others in any games so he couldn't cheat. Jasper and Emmett thought it was the coolest thing in the world, they were so use to loosing against him. Edward and I decided to leave the couples around midnight to give them some privacy.

We ran to the meadow together. We talked mostly in our minds on the way there. I leaped across the wild flowers and did a perfect flip into the middle of the field landing in a sitting positing with my legs crossed. Edward laughed and did a similar manoeuvre landing right in front of me mirroring my position our knees touching. It had been such a care free afternoon, I'm quite sure I had never had so much fun in all my 556 years.

"Would you like to try out some of your gifts on me?" He asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Bella, I'm genuinely interested to see what you can do."

I thought about it for a bit deciding on what to show him what I knew first. The sound of the small river behind Edward gave me the perfect idea. I used Benjamin's gift and manipulated the water lifting it into a ball. It was easily the size of a car. I lifted it high into the air and brought it towards where we were sitting. I had kept eye contact with Edward the entire time. My shield wasn't around him so he didn't know what I was doing. I considered dropping it on him but thought better of it. I'd only pick on people with my gifts if they had warranted it.

"Look up." I told him.

I watched his amber eyes widen as he realised a huge ball of water was about 10 meters above us. "H...How are you doing that?" he stuttered.

I told him about Benjamin and Tia he was instantly fascinated and insisted he meet them one day. I dropped the water all around us but managed to keep as both completely dry.

I showed him each element. Blowing the wind around the clearing like crazy. I made a small tremble in the ground below us but made sure not to do any damage. The meadow was too perfect to destroy. I shot balls of fire into the sky above us until they looked like fireworks bursting when they were a hundred feet in the air. "You are utterly amazing, do you know that Bella?" his voice was closer than I expected and I looked down from the sky above us to see his face just inches from mine.

Our eyes locked. In the moment I felt my frozen heart stutter, butterfly's swirled in my stomach. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek. I don't think I had ever felt anything as wonderful as Edwards hands on my skin. His eyes were showing such wonder and hope as he looked at me. He broke our gaze to look towards my lips and back up. In silent question, I answered him by leaning in the last two inches until our lips met.

 **Finally! Their first kiss!**

 **What do you think's going to happen now? Are they going to finally give in to their feelings for one another?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Edward**

My lips moulded to his and his to mine. All thought of reality flew out the window in that moment. All I felt, all I knew was Edwards lips on mine. The usual electricity between us turned to complete burning but it wasn't painful. It was a burn of desire. My hands went to his neck and around into his messy bronze locks where they combed through his hair and held on tight, keeping him close. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth feeling the pleasure of his tongue dip into my mouth where our tongues met and danced together.

I moaned into his mouth at the taste and he growled low in his chest in response. We stayed like that for a while in each other's arms, neither of us had to break the kiss for air. After what felt like no time at all but had probably been a good hour, Edward pulled back out of my mouth. Pecking my lips, once, twice, three times. Before sitting back into our original position. His eyes were dancing with happiness and I could see my own in the reflection of his amber's doing the same.

"Wow" I whispered. My fingers going to my lips they were swollen and tingling after the burn.

"My thoughts exactly" he smiled at me crookedly.

We laid down next to each other after that his arm around my neck both our faces looking towards the sky. The clouds above were covering any view of the stars. If there had ever been a perfect time for the clouds to disappear, this was it. An idea popped into my head, I wasn't sure if it would work but I could at least try it.

The wind picked up around us and above us. It swirled around blowing in all different directions. "Bella?"

"Shh.." I whispered to him "Just watch."

I took a deep breath and exhaled willing all the swirling air upward. The trees around the meadow were blowing wickedly. The clouds above us started to shift swirling around with the wind. I felt my eyes narrow as I willed them outwards. I got my first glimpse of the stars after that, and I pushed out even more the clouds drifted off. Leaving nothing but the open sky above us. I sighed a huge smile on my face.

"Much better."

"Bella, I don't even know what to say." He turned his face to mine and I watched him. "I...I've never met someone as amazing as you are. Not just what you've done tonight but these last few days. I've seen the biggest change in my family. They are so unbelievably happy you are one of us. Even Rosalie joined us in our games this afternoon. She rarely ever does that. It such a short amount of time you have turned my boring existence upside down. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met inside and out. I know I'm probably being too forward, but I can't help it. I don't know how to explain it but you...me and you, I don't know what it is but if feels right. You laying here in my arms I've never felt more at home in my life and I honestly don't ever want to let go Bella." He finished, his eyes boring into mine.

I was beyond stunned, this beautiful man in front of me was pouring his heart out to me. I could see the truth in his eyes. It made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I didn't know how to respond to all that. Knowing there was no way I could top off his words, so I kept it simple.

"Then don't ever let go."

His face turned into the biggest smile I had ever seen. He moved so that he was laying on his side and brought my face towards him bringing out lips together for the second time. This wasn't like our first kiss though that one was sweet and gentle. This one was fierce both of us trying to express everything we were feeling at that moment to the other. Our tongues battled together. We stayed like that until the sun rose. The last thing either of us wanted to do was leave but we knew we had to get to school soon.

We ran hand in hand back through the forest neither of us wanted to break any physical contact. We made a detour to my house. I gave him a quick tour and he sat on my bed waiting for me while I ran to the closet and picked out an outfit before jumping into the shower. I don't think I had ever had a quicker shower in my life. All I wanted to do was get back to Edward. There was like a magnet pulling me towards him every second we were apart. I got the leaves and grass out of my hair and scrubbed any dirt from the forest floor off before getting out and drying my hair.

I threw my clothes on. I went with a sheer white button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up. It was almost see through to human eyes but not enough they could see my black lacy bra underneath. Vampire's on the other hand would be able to see it perfectly. I figured Edward would get a kick out of it. I pulled up light blue skinny jeans and a pair of nude pumps. When I left the bathroom I turned to see Edward flipping through the open book on my bedside table. He turned to see me and his eyes virtually jumped out of his skull. I giggled at him. He was in front of me in an instant. His eyes travelled from my feet to my chest, where they stopped. I smiled at him drinking me in.

When his eyes met mine I gasped at the lust I seen in them. They were almost black. He gave me the most smouldering look I have ever seen. My legs almost gave way, vampire or not. He stepped closer and trailed light kisses from my ear down to my collar bone and back up. I fell into his touch my legs actually _did_ give way. He hands shot out to my hips holding me steady. I felt his smile against my neck. He pulled back to look into my eyes again. I could hardly form any thoughts. He had dazzled me with his scorching eyes. Much like I had done to Mr Banner yesterday from smiling. His face was incredibly smug.

I rolled my eyes at him when the haze in my mind finally cleared. I stepped out of his arms, and went to my dresser. I put on my favourite necklace and a few gypsy rings to complete my look for the day. I grabbed a black coat before walking back to Edward and grabbing his hand.

We ran back to the Cullen house then. Edward showered and changed, while I waited in his room. When he came back in he was wearing black jeans, a black tee and a blue buttoned sleeved shirt over the top not bothering to do the buttons up, he had black shoes on. I had never seen anything more delicious in my life. Edward was opening a whole new world of desire within me. It was my turn to look him up and down my eyes smouldering. I walked slowly to him in the door way, swinging my hips just a little bit more than normal. His eyes watched my every movement. I bit my bottom lip holding it between my teeth. His eyes were glued to my lips after that.

I raised one of my hands to the bottom of his black tee, it dipped underneath and my fingers glided along his perfectly chiselled abs. He moaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head. When I dropped my hand back to my side, he opened his eyes but I had moved to the other side of him and started walking down the hallway towards the stairs. When he turned towards me I gave him a cheeky grin over my shoulder before calling out. "Come on, we don't want to be late for school."

He growled loudly and ran towards me but I was prepared and was already down the stairs with the rest of our family before he caught up.

I laughed as his arms snaked around my waist pulling me into his chest. I put my shield around him.

 _Are you right there Edward?_ I grounded my ass into his noticeable desire.

He growled again. **Isabella, who knew you could be such a little vixen.**

I smiled at his words and turned around giving him my most innocent look his eyes narrowed. A loud cough from behind me made me aware that we were actually standing there with our family watching us. We both looked up to see Esme who looked like she was trying to look everywhere but at us, but her face showed nothing but happiness. Rosalie looked amused, Alice was vibrating excitement and happiness, no surprises there. Emmett looked like he wanted to murder Edward and Jasper looked like he was in pain and angry all at the same time.

I realised he must be feeling all the lust between Edward and I and was struggling to control himself. Carlisle was watching Edward closely it looked like he was measuring him up and talking to him silently at the same time. Edward smiled up at him and nodded ever so slightly. Before pulling me against his side and kissing my forehead.

"Well this is an interesting development" Carlisle spoke out loud.

I ducked my head into Edwards shoulder, embarrassed we had been caught lusting over one another. "Mhmm" Edward murmured looking at me with an amused expression at my embarrassment.

Emmett stepped forward and walked up to us, Jasper was right behind him. "What do you think you are doing with MY sister?" Edward rolled his eyes at him and ignored the question. Emmett stepped even closer and grabbed Edwards shirt is his fist. "If you lay a hand on her, you will be eating dirt. Is that understood?"

I laughed at his threat.

"Emmett, I'm not going to hurt her I promise, but I won't agree to not laying a hand on her because I plan on doing just that and never letting her go. Jasper? What I feel right now have I ever felt like this before?" Jasper shook his head. "Do you think I could ever hurt her?"

Jasper eyes scrutinised him for a minute than turned to me for another long look. Everyone kept silent as Jasper felt every feeling between Edward and I in that moment. I could only imagine what he felt from me. Embarrassment, amusement at Emmett, lust and desire for Edward, and overwhelming amount of happiness. My attraction for Edward almost felt out of this world at this point. I could imagine Jasper sensing it all. Further adding to embarrassment.

Before shaking his head. "No, I don't think you will." Emmett looked to Jasper, betrayal clearly in his eyes. "No really Emmett he won't hurt our new sister. They're mates."

The whole room gasped, myself included. "Are you sure?" Carlisle and Esme both asked from behind us. Jasper nodded and pulled Emmett back. Esme flew across the room and wrapped her arms around us both. My stunned body thawed enough to hug her back, but my mind was going haywire.

I had found my mate. After all these years by myself, I had finally found the one I was going to spend eternity with. The most unbelievable thing was that it was Edward. My own personal god. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. The electricity between us and the magnet pulling us into the other, it all made sense now. My body knew I had found 'the one' long before my head did. I looked up to Edward he was watching my reaction.

"You knew." It was a statement not a question. I could see in his eyes he had known before this moment. "When did you figure it out?"

He looked thoughtful before answering. "I think it was when you started using the fire last night. I was watching you in awe. I couldn't take my eyes off you even too see what you were doing. I felt this... pull to you, I had read it in the minds of my family as they watched their mates and everything I felt in that moment, seemed to fall into place."

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I felt his need to express his feelings in that kiss, as well as an unmeasurable amount of relief. All too soon he pulled back and I pouted. He laughed and turned towards our family.

To my relief they all looked happy, even Rosalie to a certain degree. Her face showed nothing but her eyes darted between Edward and I. If you looked closely you could see the happiness in her eyes.

Jasper had his arms around Alice, lovingly yet restraining as she bounced with excitement. "I thought I was going to have to pull out every move in the book to get you together. I have never been more happy to be wrong, all we needed to do was to give you both some time alone." Her voice was higher than I had ever heard.

I smiled at her confession, although I thought her outfit choice for me yesterday and the reaction from not only Edward but the boys at my school had been exactly to her planning. But I'd let that go for now, I could always bring it up later. I was too happy to get cranky and she beamed at me.

Carlisle walked over to us pulling me into a hug, and Edward into a much more manly hug congratulating us both. He looked towards his watch, before bidding us all a goodbye. Esme hugged us both again, squeezing hard. So much love and happiness was radiating from her. We left soon after. I tried to give myself a moment to take everything in while Edward drove us to school.

The last 3 days had changed my life. I all of a sudden had everything I had ever wanted. A family who loved me as much as I loved them. A place to truly call home. And most importantly a mate. I watched him as we swerved down the streets. The man before my eyes was so incredibly perfect in every single way, and he was completely mine. I had unknowingly fallen for this god-like creature and I had fallen hard. Just before we turned into the parking lot, I changed my features back to how they were at school yesterday. I had almost forgotten, something that was incredibly rare for a vampire, I had been so consumed with the thoughts of my mate.

 **Young loveeee.**

 **What did you guys think about this chapter?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - High School Dance**

Edward opened my door for me and I couldn't stop beaming at him as we walked towards the school. His face was full of amusement as he smirked in my direction a few times.

 _Don't get cocky Mr Cullen_.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. **I cannot help it Ms Swan. There is so much jealously coming from everyone's thoughts right now. They want what now belongs to me, you. If you'll have me of course.**

When we got to my English classroom he lifted my chin to brush my lips with his. The kiss quickly turned into one of passion as everything outside Edward and I faded into nonexistence, for all I was concerned. The bell rang breaking us from our trance and we both pulled back. Apparently our kiss had not only stopped me from functioning but those around us also. All eyes were on us. The girls closest too me made me smirk this time. Jessica and her friend I'd learned to be Lauren were glaring at me with so much hatred before turning to Edward trying to get him to notice them. Only his eyes were on my face.

I glared at them _Mine_ was my only thought.

They both paled incredibly at the look I gave them both before walking fast in the opposite direction.

Edward chuckled. **Do I have my answer then?**

I gazed into his eyes _. I'm all yours_.

Edward grinned and kissed me mind-blowingly. **Goodbye, love**.

He walked down the hall, I watched his retreating form until he was out of sight. I took my seat in a daze after that. The word love echoing in my mind. Did he love me? Or was he just using that word like a pet name.

By lunch time I had managed to ignore every word any teacher said, I did all my work with a part of my mind I wasn't focused on. Instead spending the time thinking about Edward and the Cullen's. I was sure I was falling in love with him. Everything seemed perfect but my life was far from it. Aro was still after me, I knew one day he would catch up to me. I had always excepted it so I tried my best to make the most out of my life. But now it wasn't just me to worry about. Now if Aro found me I would surely bring death to my family as well. Much like I brought to my old coven. I would never ever forgive myself if something was to happen to any one of them. Edward, if anything would happen to him, I would die too.

I knew he was protective of me, I seen it in him every time one of the boys at school had a bad thought about me. I could only imagine how he would react if my life was in danger. I didn't have many options, I only seen two. The first was to run, leave Edward and my new family to save them from the Volturi. But I had been running for so long, I wasn't sure if I could bare it if I took off without Edward. I had never seen two mates away from one other. But I was pretty sure Edward would come looking for me and what's to say that if the Volturi caught up with the Cullen's before me that they wouldn't kill them. So that left me with my only logical possibility. I stay, I stay with my family and when the Volturi come I would fight for any one of them until my very last breath.

When Edward met me outside my classroom so he could walk with me to the cafeteria I was full of determination. I would work on my gifts with Edwards help and I would defend my family when the time came. I just hoped that I had enough time to prepare before they found me.

The next few days were as amazing as the last. I spent every moment with Edward except when we were in class. Our afternoons I spent with our family, playing games and getting to know them all better. Rosalie didn't say anything directly to me. But she wasn't as angry as she once was towards me. I figured that was very good progress. At night fall, Edward and I would go to our meadow. We would talk, he would show me things in his past when I wrapped my shield around him and I would do the same for him. It was the easiest way to get to know one another. He was every bit as amazing as I thought he was. When we weren't talking we were training my gifts or kissing.

Kissing Edward was extraordinary, I had no words to describe the feeling of his lips on mine other than pure passion. It was heaven. We never went any further, Edward was a gentleman and I loved that about him. Although our kisses and hands wondered more than they did on the first night.

My gifts developed quickly, I stretch my shield for miles. I worked on manipulating Edwards emotions with Jaspers talent, it was fun when we were sitting in Biology, and I gave Edward a huge boost of lust and desire. His eyes glazed over instantly turning black his eyes on me. I had to keep my face neutral as Edward struggled to stay in his seat. I could see him over and over again contemplating grabbing me and dragging me from the classroom. By the time the bell rang I drained all of the feelings out of him. He had gasped at the change and realised what I had been doing to him, he promised vengeance but he hadn't done anything yet so I figured I was forgiven.

One night I had managed to float high into the air levitating myself, it was one of the best experiences I've ever had. I used Alec's gift on Edward and took away all of his senses but I refused to try Jane's on him. I told Edward the truth about how I was sure the Volturi would find us. He of course thought I had made the right choice to stay and when I visioned fighting the Volturi Edward was right by my side.

Today was the day of the spring dance. I had given Alice the choice in what I wore. I didn't have it in me to take myself away from Edward to go shopping much to her dismay. The dance didn't start until 7 but Alice insisted we all stay home from school to get ready. By 11am I was dragged from Edward and shoved into the shower by the little pixie. Alice spent the next few hours on my hair and I grew it out for her back to my normal length. She was so happy that I could do something like that so easily but was discouraged she couldn't do the same with her little pixie haircut. I told her if I ever came across another vampire that could grow hair I would use the gift on her. She rolled her eyes at my attempted joke. It made me think though that if I could change my appearance, I wonder if after a lot of practise I could change someone else.

She had worked on my make up after that, although with perfect vampire skin it didn't take long. We just had to focus on the eyes and lips. I had fought with her tooth and nail about not changing back to 'human Bella' as she called it. In the end we had agreed to make my skin pinker and my eyes brown but the rest was me. Which brings me back to the present.

Alice walked out of her closet, my dress in hand. While I waited on her bed. I felt my mouth turn up in a smirk when I caught sight of the dress. Edward was going to have a heart attack. Alice grinned at me, knowing exactly where my thoughts had led me. I grabbed it from her hands and kissed her cheek before going into the bathroom and trying it on. When I walked out Alice handed me my shoes and some simple jewellery. When she was satisfied she brought over a huge mirror and let me have my first glimpse of myself.

I'm not one to brag but I looked stunning. The dress was a shimmering silver and it pooled at my feet. The top half was long sleeved and the neck line dipped down to my ribs showing the inside of my cleavage. It had slits up both legs that almost went all the way to my waist. The fabric was light so I knew it would flow perfectly revealing my legs with each step I took. The back was backless showing plenty of skin in a heart shape. I knew it would drive Edward nuts and I was all for that. The shoes were pumps a blood red colour that I found very fitting for a vampire. My hair was in stunning curls down to my waist but there were a few braids in it that made it look perfect. My eyes were dark and my lips red. "Have I ever told you how much I love you Pix?" she grinned and laughed before darting off to get herself ready.

I had strict instructions to cover her with my shield so Edward couldn't peek at my dress and I had to stay completely still until she was ready. She wanted to see Edwards face when he seen me. By the time she was ready it was almost 7. Alice wore a short soft pink dress that had flowers imbedded at the hem the sheer shoulders were covered in flowers also that went over her chest and ended just at the bottom of her rib cage. The material over her chest was skin coloured and the flowers over her breasts were the only things keeping from seeing her nipples. I was sure Jasper would be struggling to keep his eyes from her chest the whole night.

When we left the room we walked together hand in hand. Alice made sure Jasper and Edward were at the foot of the stairs before we turned the last corner. I gasped at the sight of Edward, he looked stunning in a dark blue fitted tux with a white collared shirt underneath and brown leather shoes. His hair was untamed just the way I liked it. His beautiful face was full of shock as he looked me up and down as Alice and I slowly descended the stairs. His eyes bulging with each step that my leg pulled out of the slits. I swear I seen drool coming from the side of his open mouth.

When we made it to the bottom of the stairs Jasper had his arms around Alice giving her a passionate kiss before pulling back and staring at her chest again. Her giggle was full of delight. Edward still hadn't moved, his form was frozen still. Alice gave me a look and nodded in Edwards direction with a cheeky smile. I knew what she wanted and I couldn't help but agree with her. I walked the few steps towards Edward, swinging my hips and making sure I showed as much leg as possible with each step. When our chests touched I stopped, Edwards eyes were blacker than night, boring into my own. I bit my bottom lip and watched his tongue dip out and lick his lips hungrily.

My hand brushed over the front of his tux up to the white shirt. A few buttons were undone at the top giving me a small view of his chest. My fingers washed over the exposed skin, and I watched him shudder. Before lifting my fingers higher around his neck and into his hair. I pulled on it and he growled in response. His hands were around me instantly and he gasped when they met the bare skin of my back. He brushed his fingers up and down my spine and I felt my own body shudder with the pleasure his fingertips gave me. His head bowed and I brought my lips up to meet his and a hungry kiss. That kiss alone was earth shattering. I knew that if my life had ended right then and there I would die happy.

Rosalie and Emmett joined us at the bottom of the stairs a minute later, Rosalie had a beautiful black dress on that trailed along the floor behind her, the front of her dress opened all the way down to her belly button and the back was held together by one single strap. Emmett wore a black tux and brown shoes and Jasper wore a grey suit with black shoes.

Edward drove me to school in his Aston Martin, it was beautiful and I relaxed back into the seat. Edward held my hand the whole way, I seen his eyes dart towards my legs more than once. He really seemed to be struggling. We parked and Edward helped me out his eyes were on my body though rather than my eyes like usual. We waited for our family. When they arrived we walked towards the gym where the dance was being held. I gave Edward another smouldering look.

He groaned "Bella please stop with the lust!" I took me a few seconds to understand what he meant and I did I laughed so hard we all stopped, the Cullen's golden eyes were all on me with amusement.

"Edward... I'm...not using... Jaspers gift!" I struggled to get the words out.

The made everyone else gasp and our laughter filled the night air.

Edwards eyes narrowed at me. _I swear Edward, look!_ I showed him the memory of my confusion when he told me to stop with the lust.

He relaxed slightly, before he dropped his head embarrassed. When we finally got it together we walked into the gym, huge smiles on all our faces. The gym was decorated with balloons and flashing lights. We all turned heads as we walked towards the dance floor. Edward growled and death glared a few men as we danced together, I couldn't help but feel so strongly about this gorgeous man in my arms.

 _A bit protective are we_?

 **You would be too if you could hear the filthy thoughts and imagines I'm hearing right now.** I wrapped both shields around us and Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

We glided over the dance floor turning heads all the time. The night was pure bliss. Mike Newton couldn't help but stare at me, when Edward was about ready to pounce, a levitating bowl of punch was dropped on Mike's head. Edward was confused for a few seconds before turning to me.

I gave him my most innocent smile and he laughed loudly. **What did I ever do to deserve you?**

 _Mmmm, you took the words right out of my head._ He grinned and we danced the night away.

When we arrived home Edward stopped me from going inside the house.

"Edward?"

His eyes trailed over my body for the thousandth time that night before pulling me away from the house and towards my own. When we arrived back at my house Edward scooped me into his arms and ran up the stairs into my bedroom. He pulled me towards the bed and gently laid me down before lying beside me and our lips met in a passionate lustful kiss. We kept it to kissing even though we both wanted more. We had only been together for 5 days and it just didn't feel right yet. We spent the night in each other's arms, our lips never rested.

 **So much sexual tension! I just want them to give in already.**

 **Any predictions on what's going to happen next? Because we're about to get some action and I don't mean the kind between Edward and Bella.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Baseball With The Cullen's**

Alice called Edward the next day, and he reluctantly pulled away. "What do you want Alice?" He clearly wasn't happy about our interruption. "So?... No we're not coming...No Alice!..N..." he growled "Fine Alice we will be there soon." He hung up after that.

"What did she want?"

He turned to me deflated. "A storms going to hit soon and she wants us to play baseball. We don't have to go but she threatened the Aston Martin."

I laughed at his grumpy face. "It's alright, we can go. Besides it will be nice to actually play this time instead of standing their watching."

I smiled at Edwards confused face. Before his eyes lit up. "You were there?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"I thought I heard a laugh but when I couldn't hear any minds in the area I shrugged it off..."

"I know" I giggled. He growled at me jokingly.

"Were you spying on me Ms Swan?"

"No more than you were spying on me." I pointed to the window Edward had tried to watch me through when I was actually standing behind him the whole time.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you know how much it terrified me when you said I was a vampire?"

I giggled at the memory. "I told you that you would regret letting Tyler ask me to the dance."

His eyes widened. "And here I was thinking Bella Swan was some innocent human that needed my protection. I couldn't have been more wrong." I grinned before jumping off the bed and into the closet to find an outfit.

I washed the makeup off and let the braids out of my hair with Edwards help. I pulled on a grey pair of skinny jeans, a black Adidas tee, white runners and a black beanie. Before walking back to Edward. He looked at me hungrily licking his lips again. We ran back to the Cullen house after that so Edward could change. He looked delicious in his white tee and black jeans. We then ran to the field to find everyone already there waiting.

"Alright, I'm picking my team first." Emmett announced. "Bella, Jasper, and Rose." The others rolled their eyes at him by complied.

We met in a huddle Emmett looked at me and whispered. "Bella can you stop them from using their gifts?"

My brows raised before I nodded. "Yeah I think I can keep my shields around everyone but them, that way they won't be able to see or hear our decisions or talk between themselves silently." Emmett grinned and we broke apart.

We were first up at to bat and Alice hissed when I covered my team with my shield and Edward growled. Emmett's head raised and he laughed across the field at them both. "After all these years of having you both cheat, I'm finally going to get my revenge!" He winked at me.

We won the first two games easily. Apparently Edward and Alice relied on their gifts a lot more than either of them let on previously. We were all enjoying ourselves when Alice suddenly froze, all eyes turned to her. Edward growled before sprinting to my side. I stretched my shield over all of my family immediately, sensing a threat and we gathered at the home base.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle was the first to ask.

"Nomads, three of them. I don't recognise any of them. They were passing through when they heard us."

"They want to play." Edward added turning towards the trees and standing slightly in front of me.

Three nomads entered the field a moment later. Two males and a female. She had bright red hair that flew around her face as they dashed towards us, her face reminded me of a wild cats. Her red eyes were round with slits. The male beside her had dark skin, with long braids and the third male who I knew to be the leader of the coven, _James_. Edward looked at me quickly before his eyes went to James, he looked exactly like I remembered. His blonde hair was tied behind his head, his red eyes flickered over all of us before landing on me where they widened and his face turned into a cruel smile.

Edward growled at my side pulling me closer to him. I heard their thoughts with the help of Edwards gift. The first two really did want to play with us but James's head was filled with thoughts of me. He was going through the memories he had of me. I had come across James many years ago he had heard that Aro was looking for a young brunette vampire named Isabella. When I met James I introduced myself. He knew straight away who I was but not what I was capable of.

I could see recognition in his eyes then and he pounced on me bringing me to the ground before I could even react. He didn't hurt me, he just held me down. "Isabella, I heard the Volturi is looking for you." My eyes widened and he smiled down at me. "Mmm, but you are so stunning, I don't think I want to give you back." I managed to push him off and he laughed. I didn't have many gifts at my disposal then. I turned and ran into the surrounding forest thankful beyond belief that I was fast for a vampire and cloaked my scent so he couldn't follow easily. It took a few days of running and swimming through the ocean before I was finally far enough away to relax.

His thoughts told me, he was seriously happy to see me once again. And had no intention of letting me go again. Edward grabbed my waist pulling me to him and James smiled at Edward. Competition, this is better than I ever could have hoped. James thought. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the tension between James, Edward and I. The dark haired nomad was the first to speak up.

"Hello, my names Laurent, this is James and Victoria."

"Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is my family Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward. We have a permanent residence nearby, so we please ask you to not hunt in the area."

Laurent nodded. "Of course Carlisle, we didn't know the territory had been claimed."

The female Victoria looked at us. "We heard a game, how would you feel about another 3 players?"

Carlisle looked at each of us to see if we had any objections, when his eyes landed on Edward and I they followed our line of sight to James who was still smirking at me. Edward roared at him getting into a defensive crouch.

I did so right beside him and our family followed suit. Laurent raised his hands in surrender before turning to James. Victoria's eyes looked between the three of us and she hissed towards Edward pegging him as the biggest threat.

"James what is it?" Laurent asked.

James laughed sadistically "Isabella... It's been a long time. I was wondering when I'd find you again."

Victoria looked alarmed before she turned to me getting into a crouch and hissing loudly. Apparently James had mentioned me before and Victoria wasn't too happy about that.

I stepped forward but kept a hold of Edwards hand. "James, it has been a long time, but clearly not long enough. Leave now! Or so help me you will regret it!" I hissed the last part and Edward stepped forward beside me again

James laughed again before getting into a crouch. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Isabella."

He lunged then and chaos broke out.

Edward leapt into the air at the same moment and they collided, the sound cracking like thunder. Victoria jumped towards Edward but I was in front of her before she even took a step. I kicked out my foot hitting her in the stomach sending her flying backwards to the other side of the clearing. When she was back on her feet I was already there my fist smashed into her face. I kept tabs on everyone under my shield, Emmett and Jasper were fighting along with Edward against James. Carlisle, Esme Rosalie and Alice were surrounding Laurent who didn't know whether to fight or surrender.

"She's mine!" I yelled when I see Alice and Rosalie take a step in my direction, they stopped and held still near Laurent.

"I'll kill you!" Victoria hissed, pain clear on her face. "James has been looking for you for years! His my mate not yours!"

She kicked my legs out from under me and I jumped twisting in the air and landed back on my feet where I was a moment ago. I landed a huge slap against her face, and she fell back. I heard tearing behind me and realised James had met his end at the teeth of my mate on his neck. I waited for Victoria to get back up before I pounced I grabbed her wrist and twisted up pulling it clean from her arm. She roared in pain.

I gave her a sinister smile. "His all yours, enjoy hell together!" I spat the words at her before grabbing her neck, I jumped over her and pulled until I heard the familiar sickening tare of vampire skin and her body fell to the earth, her head still in my hands.

I tore her body to pieces and clicked my fingers igniting her. Black smoke drifted to the sky. I turned to see everyone watching me, James was in pieces behind my family who were surrounding a terrified Laurent. A fireball rose from my palms and shot across the clearing over the heads of my family and Laurent, the fire dove straight to James dismantled figure igniting him too.

In less than a blink of an eye I was standing in front of Laurent his shirt in my fist. He gasped in surprise than his body trembled, the smell of fear filling my nostrils. "You will leave here now, and you will not lay a hand on my family. Is that understood Laurent?"

"Ye...Yes. I'll leave. I won't come back."

I searched his eyes and mind before nodding. He took off as soon as I let go, disappearing into the forest. His thoughts were in a flurry about me. I had created fire in the palm of my hand, the only thing that could kill our kind and he had every intention of running as far away as possible, it looked like he was heading North. When I finally couldn't hear his mind anymore, I turned to my family.

Other than Edward, they had never seen me use my gifts other than my shield, and a little telekinesis when Emmett had begged me. I was terrified, what if they thought I was a freak? What if they were scared of me? Did they not want me to be around anymore? Would they ask me to leave? Edward of course heard all my worries and fluttered to my side. His hands cupped my face. **Shhh... Bella it's ok. Calm down for me. Calm down, and listen to their thoughts.** His eyes were willing me to comply. I took a deep breath to calm myself, although Edwards hands seem to be doing a much better job of that as his thumb stroked my face. I closed my eyes at his touch and listened to my family.

 _Wow, she's incredible._ \- Emmett

 _Victoria didn't even get a hand on her, where did she learn to fight like that?_ \- Rosalie

 _She's perfect for my son, they are both such fierce protectors._ \- Esme

 _I hope she's still up for some shopping this week._ \- Alice

 _I have never seen such talent. She kept in control the whole time._ \- Carlisle

 _She's fast and controlled. I've never seen that move when she took Victoria's head off. I wonder if she will spar with me._ \- Jasper

I felt my body relax and I laid my head against Edwards chest. Relief poured over me. Edward pulled back a few seconds later. Before his lips met with mine, when he broke the kiss he spoke out loud. "Are you ok love? Do you know how worried I was after we took down James and I turned to find you fighting Victoria alone?"

"I'm sorry Edward, every time I've had to fight I've done so by myself. I was worried that I might hurt someone if they got too close. My gifts help but I still wonder if I have complete control over them." He nodded and kisses my forehead quickly. My eyes brushed over my family, double checking no harm had come to them. "I'm sorry for bringing a fight to us and putting you all in danger. It was never my intent. If Edward and I could have stopped James from attacking we would have. But his mind was set as soon as his eyes fell on me. I owe you all an explanation... I found James around a century ago, not far from Moscow Russia. He had heard that the Volturi were looking for me and when I told him my name he attacked." I heard a gasp from Esme "But he didn't intend to take me to Aro and his brothers. He seemed to like me too much, I believe his intention was to keep me and try to persuade me into thinking we were mates."

I looked at Edward who was staring at the blaze where James limbs were burning. "I did the only thing I could think of and I ran. For days he chased me, even with my gift to disguise my scent it was hard. James was a tracker but I finally escaped. Unfortunately, Demetri found me after that and brought me to Volterra." I finished there. They already knew what happened after that.

Jasper looked at me "Bella, you do not have to apologise for James actions. He attacked you twice. We are just glad you are ok."

I gave him a small grateful smile. "Thanks Jasper."

"Anytime, darlin." He winked at me and my smile grew.

"So" Emmett grinned "I believe I'm up to bat." And with that we all relaxed.

We decided to pack up though and head home, playing with two smoking piles of ashes in the middle of the field was enough to deter us. We all ran together back to the house and Edward took me upstairs to his bedroom. **Are you sure you're ok?** I walked over to his black sofa and patted the seat next to me before he joined me hugging me to his side.

 _I'm sure Edward. Killing anyone isn't something I'm proud of, but it had to be done. James would have come after me even if he didn't attack today and Victoria wouldn't have backed down if we killed James. We did what we had to do to protect each other and our family. That is something I can live with._ He nodded before tilting my head up and our lips met. We spent that night in each other's arms. We didn't leave the house like normal, feeling that after the eventful day like we needed to be near our family.

 **Are you guys surprised that James was one of the Vampire's that attacked Bella in the past?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Meeting the Denali's**

The next week we went back to school. Things felt normal again. Alice had told us that Laurent went to Alaska, the Cullen's had 'family' there, another coven that lived off animal blood and that he had found them and had taken a liking to Irina one of the females. I took some time away from Edward and went shopping with Alice the following weekend. We spent two days going through shopping centres up and down the coast and when they were closed, we were ordering clothes online from overseas. Over my vampire years I had grown to enjoy shopping. More so because it was such a trivial thing for a 17 year old to do and it made me feel more human. Alice was obsessed with shopping we spent more money on clothes in those two days that I spent in total over the last 20 years. Sunday night Edward met Alice and I at my home and we rearranged my closet. When we were finished Alice ran back to the Cullen's house and left Edward and I to spend the night together.

Edward and I's relationship had only gown each moment we were together. We were well and truly bonded now in every sense two could be, mentally. We hadn't been physically together, although our heated kisses led me to believe neither of us would last much longer before we both gave in. I felt more at home every day at the Cullen house. Sitting here in class, my mind wandered as it always had, but now it wandered to happy things, my family and Edward. Mr Mason noticed that my attention was wavering. "Bella, would you like to repeat what I've just said?" I smirked when he thought he had caught me out, I repeated what he had said word for word and watched as his brows lifted toward his bald head. A few people giggled at his expression. "Eyes to the front" he said to get everyone's attention back on him.

I met Edward outside my class when the bell went we grabbed some 'props' in the lunch line before taking our seats with our family. "Hey, Bella?" Jasper grabbed my attention. "I was wondering if this arvo you'd like to spar with me? It's been a while since I've had a new opponent."

I smiled at him "I'd love to Jasper!" I could already feel the excitement coursing through my body, we rarely got to use our bodies full strength, I could feel my muscles twitch with anticipation.

Alice all of a sudden squealed next to him, grabbing all our attention. "The Denali's are coming for a visit!"

"Who are the Denali's?"

"They're our cousins Bella, the ones that live in Alaska. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate. Irina and Laurent aren't coming though, I think he is taking your threat seriously and he doesn't want to come back, Bella."

"Good" Edward murmured.

I noticed his brows were furrowed in thought, he didn't seem all that happy with the news of family visiting. _Edward, what's wrong?_

He looked up at me sighing before giving me a tight smile. **I'm happy they are coming, I want you to meet our 'extended' family, but I must admit I'm a little worried.**

 _What has you worried?_

 **Carmen and Eleazar are very nice people they are mated and are like second... well third parents really, to me.** I nodded listening intently. **The girls well except for Irina now I guess, are single. Kate's always been lovely and we get along really well, but Tanya's always been...** _ **interested**_ **in me. She has always been under the impression that her and I are meant to be together. I have never given her any reason to suspect I have any feelings for her, but that doesn't seem to help. From her thoughts I've gathered that I'm just the first male - human or vampire, that has turned down her advances. That's why she is so interested in me. I'm just worried how she's going to take the rejection, when she finds out I have found my mate.**

We sat in silence after that, Jasper was watching me closely the whole lunch feeling my anger towards Tanya. This 'woman' had been after Edward for years and he had never given in to her, instead he had politely turned her down time and time again. I could see it all through his thoughts when she would always follow him around and would try to get his attention or hold his hand. I growled when Edward showed me that. He gave me an apologetic smile before taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Alice? When will the Denali's get here?" I asked.

She focused for a moment on her visions. "They will be here in two days, it will be sunny so we won't be in school for a couple of days anyway."

My mind went into work, I had to make sure Edward was safe from Tanya's 'advances'. I had to come up with a plan to make her realise Edward was mine and I was his. I pulled my shield off Edward while I thought, if I was going to do this I wanted Edward to be in the dark so when Tanya was here Edward would be as surprised as Tanya. A few of the outfits I had bought while shopping with Alice, were definitely going to be taken advantage of. I was going to make sure Edwards eyes were on me the whole time. That afternoon I told Alice my plan and she was only to eager to help. She never really liked Tanya and would take up any opportunity to do 'Bella Barbie'.

That afternoon I spent with Jasper sparring in the yard. He had a lot of experience from his years in the south. It was fun learning new things and teaching him some moves I knew. Two days passed, my plan was in full swing to get Tanya away from my man. Alice had convinced Edward that he and I needed to go on a real date and he had asked me the day before hand if I'd have a night with him for our first 'date'. I had graciously agreed, he didn't need to know that it was actually my idea. I'd tell him all of it after tonight.

Alice had told us this morning that the Denali's should be arriving around 5PM. She had then whisked me away to her room. "You know Bella" she said forcing me into a seat at her dresser that was covered in cosmetics "I've always wanted another sister, but I never realised how much fun you would be." She added in her head that I had shielded away from Edward. _You let me play with your hair and face, we both love shopping, you can keep Edward out of my head, and you're as cheeky and devious as me. Edward and Tanya won't know what hit them when I'm finished with you._ I giggled at her thoughts.

"Thanks Alice. I love that I have my own partner in crime now." I whispered the last part and she laughed. We played around with my hair after that, she decided on a messy up-do for my date with Edward. It was all pinned up with a few locks dangling from the delicate nest. Alice gave my eyes some bronze colour and my lips were a pale matte brown colour. My outfit for the night was a white high waisted fitted skirt that trailed down to my calf muscles and had a small slit in the middle at the back. The top was white and lace, it had no straps and it was small so you could see about an inch of the top of my abs before the skirt started, we agreed on some nude pumps and a royal blue clutch bag. I had a matching blue ring on my right hand and earrings to set the look.

I used my gift to make my skin look like I was glowing and slightly tanned for a vampire. _Tanya is in for a rude shock when she sees you!_ My head fell back and I laughed before grabbing Alice and pulling her petite form into a crushing hug.

"Thanks little sis." I kissed her on the top of her head and she squeezed me ever harder.

"Anytime, sis." We heard a car turn off the highway and down the long driveway of the Cullen's, my eyes narrowed as we listened downstairs.

A car pulled up at the front door and four doors opened then closed. I heard their footsteps up the front stairs before a quiet knock on the front door.

Carlisle opened the door for them. "Cousin's it's so good to see you all, it's been too long." Always the perfect gentleman, I smiled at my father.

"Carlisle! How are you?" The voice belonged to a female, the noise was very high and I knew instantly that this was Tanya from Edwards memories of her. Esme greeted them after that and we heard them all enter the house and walk towards the lounge room where Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were waiting.

"Edward!" I growled under my breath as I heard her footsteps quicken. Alice gave me a reassuring hug and a sympathetic smile.

"Hello Tanya." Edward said coolly, but I could hear the uneasiness in his voice. "Carmen, Eleazar, Kate it's lovely to see _you_ all again." He continued addressing our guests.

"You too Edward" This was a new voice with a slight Italian accent. There were more greetings after that.

A male voice spoke up next. "Where is Alice?"

"She's upstairs with Bella" Edward answered.

"Bella?" Tanya asked. I didn't hear any sound from Edward so I imagine he nodded in response.

"We're coming!" Alice called before linking her hand with mine and we left the room.

We slipped down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, looking over the Denali's and my family. The newcomers eyes widened when they see me, Tanya seemed to give me a sneer. "Hello, everyone." Alice greeted them. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest family member, this is Bella. Bella this is Carmen, Kate, Eleazar and Tanya."

Carmen was beautiful and from her tanned skin and black hair I guess she had been the woman with the Italian accent. She had a kind smile, her figure fuller than the Cullen's, Eleazar was almost as tall as Edward with short black hair, Kate has straight platinum blonde hair that went just passed her shoulders, and had a beautiful smile on her face and Tanya had the same shade blonde as Kate but she had curls that went to her chest, her features were perfect, she would have rivalled Rosalie with her looks if it wasn't for the sneer on her face as she looked me up and down.

"It's lovely to meet you all." I smiled to everyone but Tanya.

Carmen gave me a hug and Eleazar kissed me hand, Kate grinned at me and hugged me also, everyone turned to Tanya then, expectantly. She gave me a sharp nod before standing beside Edward her hands around his biceps. Edward didn't even notice her as his eyes were glued to my body, his eyes looked hungrily at my hips and chest before smouldering when his eyes met mine.

Edward was too good, even with the distaste he had towards Tanya, he was always the perfect gentleman and tried not to hurt her feelings too much but now that I was in the picture he wanted to set things straight. He shook his head quickly before turning to Tanya and pulling her hands from his arm. She frowned at him as he walked over towards me and stopped at my feet. His eyes were scorching as I bit my bottom lip. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed each one of my fingers. "You look absolutely stunning, my love." I grinned and Tanya hissed angrily at his words.

I took a moment to take him in, he was wearing a white sleeved shirt that fitted his chest perfectly to see the muscle ripping through, the sleeves were rolled up to revealing his forearms, he had black jeans on and brown leather shoes. I felt my eyes darken as they met his after my ogling. He stepped behind me bringing my back to his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist before lifting his head towards our family and guests. The message was clear, I was his, and he was mine.

"Oh Edward!" Carmen gushed. "I'm so happy for you!" She glided over and kissed his cheek before stepping back and looking at us both with glee.

"Thank you Carmen." He smiled gratefully at her before kissing my shoulder.

Tanya hissed again, bringing the attention back on her. "Tanya calm down please." Carmen asked her.

"Calm down?! That bitch stole my mate!" My eyes narrowed into slits.

"I am not your mate Tanya." Edwards voice was steady and confident "I am Bella's."

Tanya was in my face a fraction of a second later, and she sneered again. "Get away from my man!" she hissed.

I grinned at her, showing her that I wasn't afraid. I had seen this coming since the moment Edward showed me their past. She didn't seem to be the woman to back down from a fight. "Edward is my man, Tanya. He is not yours, he never has been and he never will be. I think you need to take Carmen's advice and calm down." Edward was growling into my shoulder at her close proximity. His protectiveness as my mate was quickly taking over. Tanya's thoughts were clear I knew she was about to attack, and I was going to let her. It was better for our families to see her make the first move. Tanya grabbed my throat and pulled me away sending me across the room, but I was expecting it. I flipped gracefully in the air and landed perfectly on my heeled pumps near the front door.

 **Cliff Hanger!**

 **The next chapter is going to be very eventful with a catfight and with Edward and Bella getting hot and heavy.**

 **;)**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A word of warning - I have put a lemon in this chapter. But you won't be blind sided, you will see when it's time.**

 **Chapter 16 - Eventful Night**

Tanya grabbed my throat and pulled me away sending me across the room, but I was expecting it. I flipped gracefully in the air and landed perfectly on my heeled feet near the front door.

I gave Edward a look when he was about to pounce on Tanya. _Stop, Edward. You are mine, and I will make sure she knows that I am not threatened by her and I will not back down._

He looked at me then, thinking for a quick moment before giving me a nod and pulling back out of his crouch. The room was completely frozen except Tanya, Edward and I, everyone in shock from Tanya's attack. I walked at a human pace back to Tanya, glaring the whole time. When I was at arm's length away from her, her hand shot out, her closed fist posed for my face, but I was expecting it and threw my own hand up pushing her fist away before it met my nose.

She hissed before bringing her other hand up in one swift movement I took her wrist as it slashed through the air and twisted it making her body turn involuntarily and bringing her wrist to the middle of her back. She was now facing Edward. "You see that handsome man? He.. Is.. Mine!" I said strongly in her ear. Her foot kicked out behind her trying to take out my legs but once again I was expecting the attack, my right leg was already coming down, my heel of the nude pumps I was wearing met her ankle and forced it to the ground before sliding it towards me bringing Tanya to her knees. She growled in frustration, the noise echoing loudly off the walls.

I let go of my hold on her and she was instantly on her feet, I was already standing in my original position in Edwards arms, she hissed again. I watched as she flew towards me both arms outstretched towards my throat. My foot collided with her stomach before she had me in her hold and she was flying across the room. Her back connected with the wall beside the door before sliding down and she hit the floor.

She hissed in pain before she took another step in my direction but Eleazar was in her way. "ENOUGH!" His voice booming.

"You will not take another step Tanya! Edward has found his mate and you will respect him. You should be ashamed of yourself for attacking Bella. She is a Cullen now and you _will_ show her respect also. Your actions are disgraceful! You clearly will not win this fight!" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at that.

He turned towards us all. "I am sorry for Tanya's actions, I hope you will forgive us." He looked at me then. "Bella, I am so very sorry. I hope one day soon you will forgive Tanya's outburst. I am very happy that Edward has found a strong woman to have at his side." His words were slow and caring, much like Carlisle.

"Thank you, Eleazar. I bare no judgement to you, or your family and I hope to get to know you all much better in the next few days." He smiled genuinely.

Edward turned to me then "Love, I think it's time for our date. Please, excuse us." He told the room. "But I have a lovely date planned with my mate." I grinned at him and took his hand as we left the house.

We drove to Port Angeles for a romantic movie. To be completely honest by the time the movie ended I don't even know what the plot was, or who the characters were. From the moment the lights dimmed in the cinema, the electricity between Edward and I, increased tenfold. My body was tense silently urging me to touch Edward in every way I possibly could. When I took a glance at him his body was tense and his fists clenched much like my own. I spent the entire movie focusing on the electricity zapping between us. When the lights lit up as the credits rolled up the screen, I felt the electricity dim, but not by much.

Edward took my hand to lead me out of the cinema and we both gasped with relief the pressure finally easing a bit more. He didn't let go until I was seated inside the car and a moment later he was beside me and my other hand was in his once again.

"At this rate, I don't think I'll ever be able to leave your side again" I told him as he pulled out of the park.

He gave me an amused smile before it dropped, his face serious all of a sudden "Then don't." I could see how serious he was about not wanting me leave him.

I grinned and reassured him. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere without you." His face relaxed into a smile after that. It took me longer than it should have to realise we weren't heading home. "Edward?"

He shook his head and smiled "You'll see soon Bella." I contemplated looking inside his head but let it drop when we pulled over at the end of a street back in Forks. My thoughts was questioning but I didn't voice them and let Edward lead me into the surrounding forest. We took off at a run hand in hand.

When I could see a light up ahead and heard water flowing near I knew we were approaching our meadow but the light was confusing me. Edward slowed us down to a walk but my curiosity got the best of me and I walked in front of him pulling him with me. The light got brighter and brighter when we finally stepped into the clearing, I gasped. The usual dark beautiful meadow was surrounded by twinkling lights that hung back and forth across the meadow going from tree to tree. In the middle was a large blanket and pillows. I pulled Edward along into the middle, I didn't think the meadow could get more beautiful and yet Edward had somehow managed just that.

Edward waited patiently beside me while I took in our surroundings. "Edward, it's beautiful. How did you…?" I looked towards his stunning face glowing slightly under the dim lights.

"I had to do something while Alice had you all day." I pulled him until our bodies touched. My arms glided over his shirt and around his neck. I pulled him towards me until our lips met. He responded immediately each hand grabbed my waist pulling me tighter into him. I moaned under his touch and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth making him moan when our tongues met. He lifted me off the ground and a moment later I felt my back reach the ground, the blanket underneath us and he hovered his body over me. My hands travelled to Edwards back pulling him closer until one of his knees was between mine and his body rested against my own. Edward held my hip while his other hand fingered into my hair and pulled my head towards him deepening the kiss.

After a while Edward pulled back breaking the kiss, I whimpered at the loss. And he gave me a blinding smile. "Bella, there's something I wanted to say." I laid my head back down into the pillow Edward had just put behind my head and waited for him to continue. He didn't move from his position for which I was grateful. "I know we haven't been together long Bella. But I've been waiting a century to meet you. For almost a hundred years I've been surrounded by love, all of my family have found their mates and I've watched every day and night as they spent time with their other halves. Than you walked into my life, and turned it around. You have brought meaning to my life. You have made my days happier and my nights brighter. I want to spend every day of forever with you, Bella. I love you." I gasped, tears that would never fall swelled in my eyes. His eyes shun with happiness and… Love. My insides swirled and my breath quickened his eyes made my body feel like it was on fire.

"Edward, I love you too." He beamed once again and brought his lips back to mine. It started off a soft kiss of love and turned into one of passion and lust. I lost myself in that moment. I didn't know where I stopped and he began. My hands hitched under his shirt and I pulled it up, when he realised what I wanted he pulled back quick enough that I could take his shirt off before he brought his lips back to mine. My hands felt up his ribs over his chiselled abs and across his back, he growled as I dug my fingers in pulling him even closer. It's like our bodies even pressed together as much as they already were, it still wasn't enough. "Edward" I gasped against his soft lips. "I... I need." He just nodded and deepened the kiss again, without words. My shield was around us both now, he knew what my thoughts were. I was ready to give myself to him, something neither of us had ever given anyone before.

Sex Scene-

Edwards hand wrapped around my back to the zipper of my top and he slowly dragged it down. When the zipper was almost completely undone, I rolled us over until I was straddling Edwards waist. He groaned at the feeling of my core against his. When I knew I had his attention again my eyes locked on his as I reached behind me and unzipped the last part. The top fell from its place on my chest leaving my breasts exposed. Edwards eyes slowly trailed down my lips to my neck and over each exposed mound. Edwards eyes darkened, more than I had ever seen them before. He sat up with me still sitting on his lap. His lips crushed mine and he thrust his waist up against me. I gasped and my head fell back with desire.

Edwards lips didn't leave my skin. His thumb came from around the back of my head and lightly brushed around my neck and over the top of my shoulder. His movements were slow and soft, each touch felt like fire underneath my skin. Ever so slowly his thumb lowered over my collarbone and kept on with it's descent. I growled with need as he closed the distance excruciatingly slowly towards my growing peak. When it finally reached its destination we both moaned at the feeling. His palm cupped my breast while his thumb kept tracing my nipple back and forth, round and round.

His lips left their perch on my earlobe and he slowly kissed down my neck following the same steps his thumb had taken but towards the other peak. When his lips reached my nipple his tongue darted out and licked around it. I moaned again at the sensation. Without warning his lips closed over the peak and he sucked it into his mouth. I hissed loudly towards the sky. Edward growled in response, the rumble in his mouth made the sucking even more amazing.

His other hand that was holding my hip down against him, felt up along the skirt over my ribs. When his mouth left my nipple he replaced it with his hand and then kissed across to the other breast. My fingers dug into his bronze locks pulling, earning another growl from Edward. I let go with one hand and felt across his hard chest and lower towards his belt buckle. I felt his muscles contract underneath the touch of my fingers. When I reached his jeans he hissed and bit down on my nipple. I groaned in ecstasy.

My fingers undid his belt before I pulled it through the loops around his waist and threw it somewhere behind me. Edward released my swollen peak and his lips found mine again. His hands found their way to the back of my thighs before reaching under me holding onto my backside. He gave me a firm squeeze before lifting me up, until we were both standing again. My hands found their grip again in Edwards hair as I explored his mouth with my own _. I love you_ I thought to him.

He groaned into my mouth. **I love you too Bella, so much it hurts**.

Edwards thumbs hooked under the sides of my skirt and pulled it down until it dropped to my feet. I kicked it away. Leaving me in nothing but my white lace panties and my nude pumps.

Edward stepped back but his hands never left my hips as his eyes took in my almost naked body. I could hear the desire and appreciation in his thoughts. He considered himself the luckiest man on the planet right at this moment. His tongue slipped out and licked his lips hungrily. I lost any remaining restraint I had left then, my fingers slipped through the loops in his jeans around his waist and I pulled him towards me. Slowly my fingers slipped under the waist band at his hips and slid across to his front. Edwards lips crashed to mine again and he pulled my lower lip into his mouth biting down with his teeth. When my fingers met at the middle my thumbs undid his button and slowly unzipped the front of him. I pulled them down and Edward kicked them off to the side with his shoes. Leaving him in black briefs.

Edwards hands wrapped around my rear end and he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord. Bringing our cores together once more. Edward had me on my back once more hovering over me before I even realised he moved. He ground his hips into mine. I growled "Edward" in want. He moaned again before his hands found my panties and he brought them down my legs and threw them off into the wildflowers. He kissed and licked up my leg before his lips found my core. He gave me one last glance to make sure I was ok. But he didn't need to my thoughts spoke what my lips couldn't express.

With his attention back to my centre he lowered his lips to the smooth skin of my pelvis. His lips kissed lower and lower until they reached the top of my core, his tongue slipped out licking my clit. I hissed and my hands grabbed at his hair, holding him in place. His lips wrapped around the area and he sucked at my clit, my hips buckled on their own accord. And my back arched off the blanket giving him a better angle. "Ohhhh" the moan left my lips and he sucked harder and his tongue rubbed my clit back and forth stimulating it. His hand that was on the inside of my knee slowly made its way to centre where I was craving it's touch. I hissed as his fingertips traced along my outer folds.

Edward moaned. "So wet. You taste so sweet. I could stay like this forever." He said as his tongue reached where his fingers trailed licking the juices that had emerged their before going back to my clit again. His fingers rubbed in small circles around my entrance before he slowly inserted a finger. "Edwardddd" I moaned bucking my hips again bringing his finger further inside me. "Mmmm, Bella. You are amazing. All of you." His eyes were on my face and his lips still stimulated me. He dipped another finger in and they started to pull in and out slowly. He kept pace with his lips and tongue over my clit.

I could feel pressure build under his fingers and lips. I thrust my hips up to meet his fingers and they glided in and out. "Oh Edward... Don't stop.. Please." I panted. His fingers quickened their pace and his lips and tongue followed. His fingers moved in and out so quickly that they were a blur. "Edward" I moaned. "Let go baby." He whispered against my clit. My head fell back and I did exactly as he asked, pushing me over the edge. Edward groaned and my release coated his hand. His fingers slowed but never stopped as I rode out my first orgasm. When my breathing slowed. Edward released me from his hold and kissed his way back up my body stopping at each breast as he went. When his lips met mine I groaned as I tasted myself on his lips and then his tongue as it dipped into my mouth.

My fingers found the waist band of his briefs and I pulled them down and my toes pulled them down the rest of the way when my hands couldn't reach. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt Edwards erection against my wet folds. Edward groaned into my neck, and gently nibbled at the skin. I felt his large length all the way up to my belly button and had to keep from drooling. I traced the contours of his muscled back, up and down until they reached his ass. I gripped a cheek in each hand and squeezed. Edward moaned and rubbed himself against my core in response.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked his eyes looking deep into mine for any hesitation.

I knew he would find none and I smiled. "I'm sure Edward, please make love to me."

He groaned and his lips met mine. He kissed me with all the passion and desire he held and I matched his with my own. Edwards hips pulled back until his tip was at my entrance. He rubbed it up and down. Stilling for a moment before pushing his way into me. The feeling of his length inside me was my own personal heaven. When his tip hit my barrier he paused looking back up at me. I nodded and he pushed through it. I gasped at the pain. I could see the concern on his face as his heard the pain in my thoughts. Before he could pull out my legs wrapped around his waist holding him there. _Wait a moment._

He gave me a long look before nodding. When the pain disappeared I gave him a smile and released the strong hold I had on his hips with my legs but I kept them around him. My hands pulled at his hair bringing his face back to mine. I thrust up with my hips showing him that I was no longer in any pain. I kissed him hard and thrust again until he started moving again. I moaned as he pulled all the way out slowly and then pushed back in he did this several times. Getting used to the sensations running through our bodies. "Edward... Please." I didn't need to say anymore as he picked up the pace.

My breathing grew laboured as he thrust into me harder and harder. "Oh... God" I moaned. Edward growled and bit into my neck. His hand grabbed my leg that was wrapped around his hip. He pulled it away and pushed it until my leg was over his shoulder. He thrust in again going further than the ever had before.

"Oh.. Bella. Feels... So... Good." I moaned at his words which turned into a hiss as he thrust into me hard he pulled back out all the way and then slammed into me again. "Oh, yes!" I panted. My hips thrust up to meet his pushing him further in. I could feel the pressure in my core build again even more intense than earlier.

There was something about being connected to Edward this way that was making the feeling even better. And hearing his thoughts on top of that. I could hear the pleasure he was feeling and he could hear mine. Words of love, pleasure and want were thrown back and forth between us until I couldn't even think anymore. "Oh.. Oh.. Edward!" I screamed digging my fingers into his back as my body convulsed and I fell over the edge. Edward slammed into me once more and I was hit with his own release.

"BELLAAAA!" He roared lifting his upper body off mine and yelling into the sky above. I had never seen anything more amazing than that moment. Hearing Edwards primal roar of my name as he made me his once and for all. We were well and truly mated now, in every sense of the word. That moment would forever be hitched into my brain.

End of Sex Scene -

 **What did you guys think of the fight?**

 **Please review about the sex scene, it's the first one I've ever written and I just wanted to see if it went ok?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Family**

His body collapsed against mine as he panted trying to regain his breathing. My lips found his and he kissed me hard. That night was pure ecstasy, we made love again and again for hours. Wrapped in each other's embrace until the sun had long since risen and we knew we had to head home. We got dressed slowly, having trouble taking our hands and lips off one another long enough to put a new piece of clothing on. We ran back to the car hand in hand, smiles lighting both our faces, neither of us needed to say anything. Our thoughts were filled with love and happiness. I had never been more content, gleeful, carefree, delighted and happy in all my life. It was like heaven had descended to earth overnight

When we arrived back at the Cullen's we stayed in the car longer than necessary, neither one of us wanted to break our bubble. But we knew Tanya was around and no doubt we would have a very annoying Emmett on our hands, if he figured out what we had been doing all night. Edward blew out a long breath before exiting the car and opening my door. I kept my shield around him and my senses strong, after we left things with the Denali's I wasn't sure what we were going to expect. I was ready for another fight if Tanya hadn't cooled down yet. Edward paused at the front door before giving me one last long earth shattering kiss. His thoughts were telling me. **Stay calm, whatever is about to happen we're going to face it together.**

Our family and extended family were all in the living room when we walked in. All heads turned up at our entrance. To my relief everyone looked extremely happy to see us, all except Tanya of course who turned back towards the window when she realised we were both back and looked like she was trying to melt the glass with her stare. **You handled yourself well yesterday love, it looks like she took your threat seriously.** I gave him a thankful smile. Esme's arms were around us both before she dragged us further into the room we sat with everyone for a while chatting before I decided to shower and change.

Alice threw an outfit at me as I walked past her room towards Edwards bathroom. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I want details when you get out." She called before I closed the door behind me.

I took my time in the shower washing my hair and scrubbing my body with Edwards favourite body wash. When I got out I put on the outfit Alice had picked for me. It was a light blue dress with long sleeves I rolled up to my forearms and it buttoned up in the middle of my chest - it was much like a man's dress shirt but fitted for a woman, there was a pair of grey thigh high boots as well. I dried and straightened my hair before pulling it up in a long straight ponytail. I made my way to Alice's room for the inevitable questions she was sure to spring on me.

What I didn't expect was to see Kate sitting on the bed next to her watching me expectantly.

"Spill" they both said at the same time before bursting into giggles. I joined in before dropping onto the bed with them. I had never done the whole girly session before so I wasn't really sure what to expect.

"What do you want to know?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me before sighing loudly. "Well... You went to the movies right? Was it good? Where did you go after that? Did you have fun?"

Her eyes were sparkling at the end. "Alice, your psychic you already know how it all went."

"I want to hear it from you Bella! I only get to see glimpses!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Umm..." It was hard to even think about the movie, it felt like a lifetime ago rather than only last night. "Well I have no idea what the movie was like. The whole time there was like this electricity going through me and I couldn't focus on anything. Then Edward drove me to a dead end road here in Forks and we ran to our meadow. He had decorated it all with twinkle lights and there was pillows and a blanket. He... he told me how much his life had changed since I've been in it and that he loves me."

Kate gasped and Alice looked like she was going to cry. "Then what happened?" Kate asked.

"I told him that I loved him too and then we... Well." I didn't know how to finished but they all seemed to realise what I meant. Alice squealed and tackled me, knocking me off the bed and onto the floor.

Kate was laughing as she pulled her off me. "Aw Bella, I'm so happy for you and Edward. We were all a little worried he'd never get away from Tanya." My brows rose at Kate's comment and she smiled. "Tanya maybe my sister and we love her but Edward was never hers and she just has trouble accepting that he is the only person to turn her down. I'm happy that he has found love and I'm happy it was you Bella, from what I seen of you in action yesterday, I think you'll fit in perfect with our family." I beamed at her and pulled them both in for a hug of squeals.

We made our way downstairs after that, I was thankful our whole conversation was in extremely quiet whispers so the whole house didn't hear. Kate told me how her and her sisters hadn't found love but they enjoyed the 'company' of men both vampire and human. I tried not to let my shock show but she just laughed and waved me off. Edward was by my side the moment my foot was in the room. The girls giggled before leaving us to join everyone on the lounges. Emmett and Jasper were playing a heated game on the Xbox, much to everyone's entertainment. Edward kissed me before bringing me towards a spare love seat and pulling me onto his lap. We watched the boys fight it out and made small talk. I noticed Eleazar was watching me carefully for a while. I started getting a little irritated after an hour.

"Eleazar?" I asked. I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't mean to stare. It's just I have a gift you see." That surprised me, although it shouldn't have. Yesterday I had been too distracted by Tanya to feel for any new gifts. "My gift, is to identify vampire gifts and humans who have the potential to be gifted if they were turned. I'm afraid to say you have me completely lost. I'm sensing so many different things from you. I'm really struggling to analyse it." His brown was furrowed and I could see him trying to make sense of it all while his eyes stayed on me.

"Oh... Well I guess I can explain your confusion. I'm guessing your sensing a lot of gifts?" He nodded. "Well my gift is to absorb other gifts. I can 'pull' other gifts into me without the vampire's knowledge and use it whenever I like, but it doesn't stop them from using it."

All the Denali's had turned in shock and Edward had a proud look on his face as he kissed the top of my head. "Bella, I have never heard of a vampire with so much talent. Excuse me for my questions but do you struggle controlling all those gifts? And can you use them one at a time or more? Do you have to be in close proximity with the vampire you took the gift from?" He's speech got quicker as he spoke and the excitement was evident in his voice and posture.

"Well.. No I don't struggle with them, it's kind of like a vault in my head that I can pull out each gift as I need it. I can use as many as I like at once, for example I generally have two gifts going 24/7 one is a mental shield and the other alters my appearance so I look human. And I don't have to be near the vampire, actually they don't even have to still be alive and I can use their gifts." My face dropped as I thought about my old coven. Edwards arms tightened around my waist and I laid back into his chest.

"Wow" Kate breathed from across the room.

Tanya finally seemed to have enough for the day. "Well, well, well aren't you just little miss perfect. All talented and think your all that. Please go on we allllll want to hear about perfect little Ms Bella!"

"Tanya!" Kate hissed "Bella is a part of this family, hurry up and get over your jealousy. No one wants to hear it!"

Tanya's glare turned to her sister. "You will defend HER over me?"

Kate stood up from her seat and walked towards where Tanya stood near the back windows. "Yes, Tanya I will defend Bella. She has done nothing but follow her heart which belongs to Edward. You are overreacting, cut the crap Tanya. Go bother someone else with your jealousy, no one here _needs_ nor _wants_ to hear it." Tanya looked horrified, she searched all the faces in the room trying to see if anyone was going to disagree with Kates statement. When no one said anything her eyes fell on me and they narrowed into slits.

She lunged, before I could even react two bodies collided and went spiralling to the floor. Tanya got to her feet and growled at her attacker - Kate. I gasped when I realised she had thrown herself into her own sister to defend me. Kate was still low in a crouch her teeth bared at Tanya who looked even more horrified than she did earlier. A second later, Tanya was gone.

She had fled the house we all sat quietly until we could no longer hear her feet touching the earth. "Kate.. I" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

She pulled out of her crouch and held up a hand to me. "Bella, it's ok. Tanya is in the wrong, she will run for a while until she realises how stupid she's being and then she will come home. It's not the first time she's overreacted."

"But"

"No Bella, it's ok, really." She pulled me out of Edwards arms and into a hug. "You are already like a sister to me, and I will defend you." I still didn't know what to say so I just pulled her tighter into the hug.

"Two cat fights in two days, I don't think we've ever had more entertainment in this family." Of course it was Emmett's comment from the floor.

Rosalie walked passed him and slapped him on the back of the head before leaving the room. "Owe Rose! What was the for?" She ignored him and walked towards the garage.

The next few days were spent with the Denali's and the Cullen's, each day we would all stay together at the house or hunt as a family and at night everyone took time out and went their separate ways, Edward and I now joined in, running to my house and spent hours showing each other how much we loved one another. The intense feelings I had for Edward only seemed to have intensified after the first time we made love.

We were fully mated now, our bodies pulled us towards the other even in a crowded room until some part of our bodies touched. Neither of us realised we were doing it until we both kept finding each other without even planning on it. Our family was thrilled with our relationship. Thankfully, Tanya didn't show up again. Kate and Carmen started to worry as the days went by with no word. Alice insisted that she was still sulking and that she wasn't even in the country at the moment. It was the only thing that stopped my life from being completely perfect.

I didn't care for Tanya but I could see that it hurt her family that she had ran and had not returned. Edward insisted that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but blame myself. The following week the sun disappeared behind the thick blanket of clouds again and were back in school. The Denali's stayed and spent time with Esme while the rest of us were keeping up appearances.

On Monday afternoon we all stood around the living room while Jasper and Emmett went head on in a game of chess. The boys were so competitive with one another much to all our amusement. Jasper just took down Emmett's queen when Edward beamed in my direction. I could feel the confusion on my face that made him laugh.

"Bella?" I turned to my name and tried to keep my jaw from falling agape as I registered who it was that had said my name, Rosalie. She sighed and took a deep unnecessary breath. "Would you like to go for a hunt?" My eyes blinked in astonishment before I nodded.

Rosalie turned and walked through the back door, Edward gave me a smile of encouragement and kissed me quickly before I got up and followed Rosalie from the house. I let her guide the way and fell into a run behind her. She slowed when a large fallen tree had come into view and jumped up to sit on it. I followed her lead and took the spot next to her and waited, it was obvious that she had some things to say and I sat quietly until she was ready to voice them.

I see her shoulders slump forward in defeat before she turned towards me. "Bella, I need to apologise for my behaviour towards you since you first moved to Forks." I opened my mouth but she shook her head and continued. "Please listen. When you first arrived here, I didn't give you much thought, you were just some young 'human' the moved to Forks. When the accident happened, I was furious firstly with Edward for being so ridiculously stupid to run across the carpark and stop a van in front of so many people. But when no one really noticed him my anger turned onto you. It was clear from my view that you had seen Edward move and stop the van."

"You were a threat, and I wanted to have my family kill you, hell I wanted to do it myself if they'd let me. If you had said anything all our lives would have ended when news got to the Volturi. That night we all argued about what we were going to do, but Carlisle had made up his mind that you wouldn't be hurt. But I kept my eye on you like the others and you never said anything. When Alice told Jasper she had a vision of Edward in the sun and you were there, I bolted from the room and followed Edwards scent, I had every intention of killing you then."

She paused for a few moments and I didn't dare interrupt. "When you changed and showed us that you were a vampire, I'm ashamed to say... I... I was jealous. You were stunning, you are beautiful Bella. Everyone was in awe of you and I hated you for it. When I was human I was beautiful, everything seemed to fall into my lap and I knew it was because everyone thought I was beautiful and perfect. On the last night of my life, I was walking home from my friend Vera's when I came across my fiancé Royce King. He was the most eligible bachelor in town and we were due to marry in a few days. Royce was drunk with some of his friends and business partners who had travelled for the wedding. He attacked me on the street and the others joined in on the fun." She hissed.

"They left me there to die, beaten and bloody. They had taken everything from me, my fiancé was a rapist, my face and body was that damaged I knew that I would never be beautiful again, they took my innocence from me and I was sure that they had ruined my body to the point that I would never be able to bear a child. I had nothing else to live for so I just laid their and waited to die."

"Carlisle smelled the blood and changed me, he thought I could be for Edward like Esme was for him. But Edward never had eyes for me. Much like Tanya, he was the first person who I had met that didn't fall for my looks even with the enhancements of being a vampire, I hated him for it. I found Emmett not long after and things got better after that."

"It took seeing Tanya's reaction to the news about you and Edward for me to realise that I was holding a grudge simply because Edward wanted you, the way he looks at you... That's the way I was expecting him to look at me when I first woke up from the change. I'm truly sorry Bella, I had no right to treat you the way I have been treating you. I'd be an idiot if I didn't notice the changes in our family since you arrived. Our family has been incomplete for over a century, you're the missing piece. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that, from now on I'll try my best to not let such petty crap come between us, we're sisters now."

I sat there in shock listening the whole time. Edward had hinted in the past why Rosalie didn't like me but I had no idea. We stayed quiet for a while why I thought about all she had said. "Rosalie... I"

"It's Rose, please."

I nodded "Rose... I won't hold your actions against you. I'm so sorry that that was how your human life ended, you didn't deserve that and thank you for explaining it to me, but just so you know. I truly think that you are absolutely beautiful, you're the most beautiful vampire I have met. Don't ever doubt yourself Rose. You're forgiven and I hope from here on out that we can really be sisters, as a matter of fact, I may need your help... I've been looking into getting a new car, the Mustang just won't be the same after the crash."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I think I can help you out." She smiled. "Come on we better hunt and head back." She held her hand out for me and we took off in search of our prey.

 **Finally Rosalie's come around.**

 **Is anyone else worried about what the annoying strawberry blonde is up to?**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shits about to hit the fan.**

 **Chapter 18 - Visions**

When we got back to the Cullen's we were discussing the latest model cars and what Rose could do to 'upgrade' them all to our advantage. The back door was open and we slipped through to see our family all sitting there, huge smiles on their faces.

Emmett jumped up from his spot and pulled Rose in for a hug and kiss. "I'm proud of you baby." He whispered in her ear and gave me a huge grin over her shoulder. Edwards arms wrapped around me from behind and he pulled me into his chest a huge grin on his face also.

A loud gasp was heard and we all turned at the noise. Alice had a look of horror on her face and she had a faraway look. I pulled my shield around everyone on instinct and read her mind. The vision was of a dark hallway with torches along the walls every 20 meters or so. At the end of the hall two large familiar golden doors opened to reveal a large cathedral like room, in the middle of the room sat three men on a throne each. The vision wrapped around the room and landed on a small blonde vampire with curls. Then the vision changed a war between vampires in a clearing it looked like the same one we had fought Victoria and James in, bodies were being torn apart, black fires blazed. I recognised my family and the Volturi, Edward and I in the centre of the field fighting for our lives. It was my turn to gasp and I heard Edward behind me growl. The vision ended.

My eyes were wide with terror. "Alice, Alice?" I heard the frantic pleading of Jasper. I blinked and wrapped my arms around Edward in a tight grip, not wanting to let go. Alice seemed frozen in Jaspers arms.

"Jasper" I whispered although I knew he heard me.

"What happened Bella? What did she see?" His voice was frantic as he looked at me than back at Alice and back again several times.

"The Volturi are coming." Loud gasps, were heard around the room.

"The Volturi? Why are they coming here?" Eleazar spoke up looking between us all.

"Because of me, Aro wants my gifts or my life. They're coming, all of them I can see the guard their wives and more that I don't recognise. They are coming for a fight. I... I have to go!"

I looked up at Edward and his horror gaze fell on me. "NO BELLA! You are not leaving, I won't let you!"

"They are after me Edward! You can all survive if I leave, I can go to them before they get here. I'll join them I don't care about it more than I care about all of you. We won't survive the fight Edward!"

I had to make him see reason. It was the only way. "No Bella." Alice whispered across the room her eyes still glazed over with vision after vision. "Look at what I'm seeing. They aren't just coming here for you, they want me too and Edward and Kate. It even looks like they want Eleazar back. They see us as a threat, our covens are too big. It's like they've been waiting for a reason to attack. They have it all planned already, they just needed someone to trigger it."

"What triggered it? We have done nothing wrong?" Rose spoke up from beside me.

"Tanya." Edward growled he was still watching Alice's visions. "She went to ask the Volturi to destroy Bella, on the grounds of stealing her 'mate'." He hissed. "She's insane. She should have known that that accusation wouldn't hold up. When Aro touched her hand he read all of Tanya's thoughts and he recognised you, he knows your here Bella. But he also seen all of our gifts and he wants them." Edward looked livid as he explained things.

The Denali's were in shock. "Kate, call Irina and Laurent get them here. Aro's thinking about sending Jane to Alaska to see if they can take anyone out before they get here." Alice told her. She nodded and pulled her phone out.

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked us. Edward, Alice and I were sifting through visions one after the other, trying to see what options we had and getting out of this.

"There's nothing." Alice put her head in between her hands her shoulders slumped in defeat. "No matter what we try, they will find us whether we are all together or split up. We have no other option, we have to fight." The house was still and silent after Kate hung up her phone. Vampire's never did well with stress our bodies shut down. All night we were frozen in silence. Our minds on the fight for our survival. The Volturi weren't a coven that you go up against and win.

They had numbers and many gifts as well as years and years of fighting. We were young compared to half of the Volturi. If we did somehow manage to defeat them, we would still lose lives on our side, that was for certain. Our families would never be the same. A car turned down the long driveway and pulled up hours after the sun had risen, outside the noise seemed to thaw us all. Kate was out the door and back again with Laurent who looked around at all the vampires until his wide eyes found me. He stopped just inside from the door and stayed there. The other vampire was a tall blonde female, her hair was the same colour as Kate's and Tanya's.

"Hello Irina." Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to embrace her.

Kate turned to me. "Irina this is Bella, Edwards mate."

I unfolded myself from Edward and walked forward. "It's nice to meet you Irina. Laurent, please come inside."

He hesitantly walked forward until he was by Irina's side. "I apologise to all of you for the actions of my last coven and I'd like to that you for sparing my life, I would never have met Irina." He looked to her lovingly.

I nodded at him in understanding before walking back to Edward who pulled me in close. We explained everything to the new comers. "Why would Tanya go to the Volturi? I don't understand." Irina asked Kate who sighed and explained to her sister what happened between Tanya and I and then Kate and her. "She's an idiot then" Irina told her.

Kate nodded. "Yes, she is. I just never thought she would be stupid enough to go to the Volturi, all because she couldn't get into Edwards pants... Sorry Edward."

He shook his head "Don't worry about it Kate."

"So what's the plan then?" Irina looked towards everyone, we hadn't really discussed it all yet.

Alice, Edward and I had the most information from Alice's visions, we discussed it between ourselves while the others listened in. "Well it's obvious we fight, together. If we try to split up they will have the advantage." I nodded at Alice.

"Agreed, the baseball field is a good location for the fight, its far enough away from Forks that no one here should be harmed. But from what I can see we are outnumbered, who are all those other vampires I do not recognise?"

Edward answered my question. "They are back up. When the fight starts the guard will be protecting Aro, Caius and Marcus as well as the wives. The others will be a distraction when they all engage us the guard will step in when we are distracted and take us out. Alice can you get a better timeframe for the fight?"

We all stayed quiet while flicking through her visions. "Two weeks maybe three, they aren't stupid. They are going to plan this in detail then make sure they are all well fed before they arrive. It looks like Jane is going to check the Denali house out like we suspected, they will wait for her to return before they leave Volterra."

"Well that's what we need to do then." I looked towards everyone in the room. "We need to plan, who the weaker opponents are and who are the strongest. We are going to have to practise fighting techniques and I will have to learn everything I can with my gifts." Alice nodded the visions changing looking slightly better as we planned.

"Jasper, you are the most experienced fighter here, you will have to teach us." Kate spoke up.

He frowned at her. "I don't think I am Kate, you haven't seen Bella in action. Maybe if we both trained them, we could learn more from two trainers than one?" He asked me.

"Yes, we can do that. Jasper, you Alice and Edward strategize. Pick out our targets, if anyone else has much experience you will be best to help them." Jasper and Alice walked upstairs to Carlisle's study Edward kissed my quickly before following, Eleazar a step behind him. "The rest of us need to change, I think we should meet in the clearing in 10 and we can start training." Carlisle nodded and left the room with Esme. The room emptied quickly.

I ran to Edwards room to change, some of my clothes were packed away in his closet. I pulled on a pair of grey tights, a black crop and black off the shoulder sweater as well as my black Nike's. I braided my hair quickly so that it wouldn't be in my way and left for the field. "I need everyone to get into pairs." I announced as soon as I got to the clearing. Carlisle and Esme, Irina and Laurent, Emmett and Rose, Carmen and Kate. "Ok, you are going to attack each other, I want you to focus on your opponents weaknesses. Identify what the other is lacking is it speed, strength, if they are not protecting themselves properly. And use that weakness to your advantage. When one of you wins I want you to discuss what you noticed about each other and work on the critique."

They separated quickly so that they all had space to move. I walked through the pairs, helping each couple. After a few hours when they had they're opponents moves down I made them switch pairs. Edward and the others came back to meet us and we all met in the middle of the field.

Jasper stood forward and all eyes turned to him. "We have a plan, the Volturi have two layers of attack. The first is the distraction and the second is the deadly guard. So we thought it would be best if we did something similar. The Quileute tribe not far from here have a pack of shape shifters. We have a treaty with them, that we don't enter their lands or bite any humans. They know what we are and understand we feed on animals. Edward made contact with the Alpha Jacob Black, he explained the predicament we're in, and told them that their tribe and the Forks locals will be in danger with the attack. Jacob agreed to stand with us, they have 12 wolves in their pack."

"A few are too young to join in, so Edward asked if they could be of use closer to the town in case anyone gets passed us. The rest of the wolves that are fighting will be our second wave. When the fighting begins they will come forward and help. Tanya didn't know about their existence so the Volturi won't be expecting it. They will meet us here at midnight so we can train together, although they don't seem too thrilled about it. Bella your gifts are going to have to be relied on to get through this, you will need Laurent and Carlisle to protect you while your shield will counter their gifts before they hurt anyone."

"Felix is their best fighter, Edward and I will take him out. Kate's shock will come in handy with the rest of the guard so that is who you will aim for." She nodded. "Irina and Rose will be your back up. Emmett and Eleazar you will deal with Jane and Alec while staying under Bella's shield. Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Carmen will work with the wolves to take out the first wave. Our worry will than turn to Aro, Caius and Marcus as well as the wives. They won't attack but after we start to take down the guard they will have no choice. Marcus should be fairly easy, we all agree he probably won't even put up a fight so whoever gets to him first, he is yours. Caius and Aro are both skilled fighters. Eleazar, Emmett, Kate and Irina your focus is Caius. Edward, myself, Bella and Alice will focus on Aro. Carmen, Esme, Rose, Carlisle and Laurent you will take out the wives while the wolves finish off anyone we missed."

"Does anyone have any questions?" No one spoke up. "Ok, all up we will have 20 on our side fighting while 4 of the wolves will be closer to the town. The Volturi have 34 we will need to work on getting attacked by more than one opponent. Bella, will you join me in a demonstration?"

"Of course."

"Emmett and Rose you too. Bella you need to take on the three of us ok?" I nodded and got into a defensive crouch.

Jasper stalked around to my left slowly while Rose took my right and Emmett stood to the front. I see the slightest nod from Jasper and they attacked, I waited until they were close before dropping to my knees and lowered my back until it was hovering above the ground. Jasper flew above me and Rose hit him. I pushed my hands back and my right foot flew up hitting Emmett in the face knocking him backwards and then used that momentum to propel myself onto my feet further back. Rose landed closest to me so I attacked her while keeping an eye on Jasper who was waiting for the best moment to attack me from behind. I managed to get the upper hand on Rose my teeth went to her neck 'dead' she stepped back towards her family.

Jasper chose that moment to attack, instead of jumping for me this time he ran in with his hands outstretched. I dropped to my feet again and twisted around my leg struck out and took out Jaspers legs. I pounced on him we rolled for a bit until a large hand grabbed me around the waist, Emmett was back in. I pulled my elbow back while keeping my eyes on Jasper and made contact with Emmett's chest his grip loosened and I grabbed his shirt and threw him over us, my other hand still attacking Jasper. I jumped off him and before Emmett even landed I had his neck gripped and ready to be twisted off. He sighed in defeat.

Jasper my last and strongest opponent was on his feet, we punched, kicked, grabbed everywhere we could. Jasper was fast and had a lot of moves. I let him get the upper hand and took a few hits before I flew down towards the earth, he pounced as I thought he would but I was ready. I rolled to the side and he landed in the dirt. I grabbed his closest arm and pulled it with me as I jumped on his back. His body twisted with his arm and my throat landed on his neck from behind 'dead'. I helped Jasper up and dusted myself off.

Jasper showed everyone some of the moves we had used and I showed them how I kept Jasper distracted with one hand while the other sent Emmett flying over us. We worked in groups of three or four after that. While Jasper helped the others Edward and I worked on my gifts. I had to keep my shield around some of the fighters while they moved and Edward had to distract me, while I listened to his thoughts.

We decided to take two hours back home before returning to meet the wolves. Edward and I ran back to my house. With the upcoming attack we agreed it wasn't safe for us to be away from the Cullen house so we packed a suitcase of my clothes, and drove my car back to the Cullen house.

At midnight we gathered in the field again. The existence of shape shifters had been whispered about for centuries but I had never actually came across any. These shape shifters were werewolves according to Jasper, I don't really know what I was expecting but it wasn't what we got. 11 dark shapes slowly emerged from the trees, their eyes glowed under the night sky, the wolves were different colours from, black to white. What really caught my attention was their size, they were easily a foot taller than Edward and that was when they were all fours.

My arms would be lucky to stretch wide enough around their midsection and their smell was revolting, like wet dog only the scent was amplified. One man stood at the front of the pack in nothing but a worn pair of denim shorts. He had a young face dark reddish skin and a huge body he would tower over me. The pack had a connection much like how Edward and I could communicate together they could too. Each thought was heard by all the wolves, they were talking without any indication they were on the outside, it was truly remarkable.

When they were about 10 feet away they stopped and the man address us. "My name's Jacob Black and I am the alpha."

Jasper greeted them "Hello Jacob, thank you for coming on such short notice. We realise that none of you must be very comfortable in this close proximity so we will try and get thought this quickly." Jacob nodded and waited. "When the fight takes place, we will have to work together. So I was thinking, if you will of course, one of your wolves and one of us work in a team against another vampire. We want to get some moves down so we can work efficiently."

Jacob thought for a moment before he nodded his head. "Sam?" A wolf walked forward his fur was black and he was the largest of the wolves.

"Thank you, Emmett I want you to join Sam and I want you both to attack me."

Fighting with the wolves was mind-blowing, they were as fast as vampires and almost as strong, their disadvantage was their size, a fight with them was messy there was plenty of areas to grab if you were attacking one. They used their claws and teeth on their opponents which was their advantage, not much would slice through vampire skin. But the wolves could, almost effortlessly. We trained with the wolves until we had all had a turn and then left for the Cullen home, we had agreed to meet again the following night.

 **I just want to strangle Tanya sometimes. Taking jealousy to a whole other level.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Preparing For War**

The next morning Carlisle and I went to the school. We explained to Ms Cope that the Cullen's were going on a family holiday and that I would be joining them. We would be leaving in a weeks' time. That gave us almost two weeks off school before the fight. The next week was tense, we all struggled at school. Our minds all on the fight that would take our lives, but one thing I loved about my family we were determined. None of us would back down. If the Volturi wanted a fight well that's exactly what they were going to get. Because of Alice's vision's Aro had sent Jane, Demetri and Felix to check out the Denali home. No matter how many times I insisted we go take them down Alice and Edward would disagree, if they never came back the Volturi would make matters much worse when they meet us later for the fight.

After school it was straight to the baseball field where we met the rest of our family and we resumed fighting. The wolves joined us for a few hours each night they slowly started growing on me. They had a good sense of humour it was fun joking around with them when they weren't in their wolf forms. Their own fighting improved a lot. When we first started it took about 3 wolves to defeat one of ours. Now we were equal one on one. Jacob was my favourite followed closely by Seth who was one of the youngest. Jacob was a good alpha and he was really easily to talk too when his walls were down. It didn't even bother Seth that we were vampires. He treated us like he treated his pack. I couldn't say the same thing about his sister Leah.

When our family took off back home Edward and I would go to our meadow and got as much gift training in as we could. Jasper and Alice helped us for a couple of nights also. The second week when we were finally out of school we strategized. With my gifts getting easier to use and more controlled our plans got more defined.

Edward and I unfortunately didn't get much time to be physically intimate. The electricity and lust got so bad at one point during a fight between the both of us Edward grabbed me and we ran me back to the house for the next couple of hours while our family stayed at the field. Emmett found the whole thing very amusing so I made a point to punish him whenever we fought together.

It was about 8 days before the fight was to take place Alice foreseen something rather disturbing. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I were in a strategic talk. Alice was flipping through her visions when she hissed all of a sudden.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper shook her shoulders gently while we watched her vision play out. "Maria!" She hissed. One of the vampires that the guard had picked to join them in the fight, had suggested to Aro to involve Maria and her army. Aro made a deal with her that is she helped them that he would pardon her for her indiscretions in the South. The rest of our family entered the room.

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked us.

Edward told them about Alice's vision. She was too angry about Maria to focus so I used her gift and went through the visions. I could see the field, 13 vampires on one side and across from them were about 63 vampire's half of them were newborns. Even with the wolves we had no hope. I couldn't help the roar that exploded from my mouth as I watched our family being murdered one by one. My fist slammed down on the dining table smashing it into pieces.

"Bella?" Edward asked from somewhere beside me. But I couldn't focus on him. I knew all my family were watching me break down but my mind was on the future.

We had no hope we were outnumbered. I watched as every decision I made changed nothing. I put my shield around Edward so he could see what was going on.

 _There's nothing Edward. We're all going to die._

My eyes bore into his and he watched the visions play out in my head. **We're not Bella, we can figure this out.**

 _How? You can see it we all get torn apart._

Edward grabbed my face and turned it towards his until our foreheads were touching _._ **We are going to get through this Bella. We need to focus, ok? Don't let the visions get to you.** I took a few deep breath's willing myself to relax with some help from Jasper.

Edward and I sat there while putting every idea we had and watching the visions play out.

 _Look Edward, watch me. I'm out numbered the newborns go straight for me. It's almost too easy for them to take down everyone else after I'm dead. They just need Jane or Alex after that._ Edward nodded seeing that I was correct. _I can only do so much with my gifts. What if I had help with them?_

 **What do you mean love?** I pulled back a bit to look into his eyes better. Hope started to fill me.

 _The vampire's that I got these gifts off. What if we asked them for help? Vampire's like Benjamin have been hiding from the Volturi because their gifts are so rare. We can convince them to help us._ When Edward seen where I was going with this. The vision changed. Numbers were much greater on our side. I couldn't see the outcome because they hadn't decided to fight with us just yet.

Alice gasped when she seen the changes and we turned to her. "Yes! We can do that."

I nodded and stood up. "We have a plan, we can't see if it will work just yet but we don't have much time. We need bigger numbers so we're going to have to split up. Alice, Jasper you both find as many nomads as you can they will be the hardest to find, you will need your visions Alice." She nodded already looking for them.

"Emmett and Rose you will need to help with the nomads head for Europe Alice can tell you where to find everyone. Carlisle, Esme you head for the Amazon Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina are there they won't be easy to find in that jungle of theirs."

Carlisle nodded and smiled "I think I might know where to find them."

"Irina, Kate and Laurent I'll need you three in Egypt. Theirs a coven there I met two of them Benjamin and Tia they will help. Carmen and Eleazar the Irish Coven" they both nodded thoughts already on Maggie, Siobhan and Liam.

"I need you to explain to them all what's going on and ask them to join our fight. Edward and I will stay here, if you know of others send them to us. We have 8 days until the Volturi arrive at dawn. We will need at least 24 hours with everyone here to talk strategy. Edward and I will do our best to get it all organised before you all return."

"What about you both? It can't be safe for you two here with the Volturi coming." Emmett spoke up.

"The wolves will help us if anyone comes close" Edward answered his question.

"We need to keep in contact at all times, if Alice or I see any danger we will contact you, get the hell out of there don't risk it. I'm talking to you Emmett." I gave him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes. "Any questions?" no one spoke up. I nodded "Ok go pack."

Saying goodbye to my family was heartbreaking. Within an hour Edward and I were alone. I called Jacob and explained everything, he sent Seth around that night. Jacob decided that one of the wolves would be near us at all times if something happened that we weren't expecting they would be able to tell the pack straight away.

That last week was even more hectic than the two before. Edward and I stopped our training and instead kept an eye out on all of our family and the Volturi for any problems. With each vampire added to our numbers the vision of our fight got better. We were still outnumbered but we had a much greater chance of possibly walking out of this. The vision would change so regularly with all the vampire's involved so many decisions still had to be made but it was as good as we were going to get until the actual fight took place.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to return with them they brought the amazon coven. I had met them all about 30 years ago when I was travelling through Brazil. The three women had a wild streak to them. But we got along well. They were happy to meet Edward and took a liking to the wolves. Jasper and Alice returned 3 days before the fight. Garrett, Mary, Randal, Peter and Charlotte joined us then. They tended to avoid the house and just stayed close by. The wolves weren't happy with the human drinking vampire's in the area so they all agreed to hunt out of state the day before the fight. With mine and Alice's help Emmett and Rosalie found more nomads Alistair, Charles and Makenna. They returned the same day as Carmen and Eleazar, the Irish coven in tow. Irina, Laurent and Kate returned last with Benjamin, Tia as well as their two coven members I hadn't yet met Amun and Kebi.

When the sun broke out the day before the fight everyone returned from their hunts so we could get down to business. We decided to meet in the baseball field so the newcomers could get a better idea of our plans. We went through everything as best as possible and even did some training together. When the sun went down we left most of us headed back home while the others stayed close by. Edward and I spent the next few hours in his room laying in each other's embrace. We didn't need to say anything all our feelings were in each touch, each caress of skin and each kiss said it all.

Two hours before dawn Edward and I pulled ourselves out of bed. I put my favourite black jeans on with slits at the knees. I had a sleeveless black and white stripped top on with a high neck and a brown leather jacket. I grabbed my most durable pair of black boots and joined hands with Edward as we left the room. The house was eerily quiet even with so many vampire's in it. No one said anything as our family joined together in the living room. Esme put her arms around us both and kissed us both on the cheeks. Kate walked over and grabbed my other hand and gave me a small smile. Our family all looked around at one another silently greeting each other.

I looked up at Edward and he nodded. "It's time to go." He told them all. Carlisle nodded and took Esme's hand and left. We followed them out the front door. Our vampire friends joined us shortly after as we all ran together. I turned when I see Jacob in the woods not far away as we passed he gave me a nod before turning away to get his pack in position.

When we reached the clearing everyone took their positions. Edward and I stood in the front and centre of our group. Carlisle and Esme were on my right a few paces away. Behind us were Kate, Garrett, Irina and Laurent. Jasper and Alice stood on the other side of Edward with Rose and Emmett just behind them. Eleazar and Carmen stood on the other side of Carlisle and Esme while our friends stood behind us all. The wolves were silently around us in a half moon shape to protect as all from the back and sides. They were hidden in the forest, we couldn't hear them but we knew they were there.

We all had our jobs to do. I had to protect my friends and family with my shield as well as detect any problems with my visions and telepathy. My other gifts would be used once Jane and Alec were dead. Zafrina Laurent and Carlisle were going to surround me and keep me focused as much as possible. Zafrina's gift would come in most useful she had the ability to make someone see anything she liked. Their senses wouldn't be on what was happening around them and they would be rendered defenceless. It was much like Alec's gift only with him you couldn't see anything at all.

Jasper and Edward our best fighters would team up to take out their best Felix first. Benjamin was going to help Emmett and Eleazar take out the witch twins. While I kept a close eye on them specifically. Kate, Irina, Rosalie, Garrett and Alice were going to take out as many guard members as they could. Everyone else was to focus on the newborns or the other vampire's the Volturi had gathered. Jacob and the pack were waiting for my signal before they join in.

Edwards hand squeezed mine as we both heard more thoughts getting closer. "They're here" Edward spoke loud enough that the wolves could hear but not the Volturi. I heard murmurs from our side soft whispers of love. I didn't need to say anything to Edward my shield was around everyone on our side so our minds were completely open to one another. Twenty seconds later we heard the footsteps approaching and the murmurs stopped. Silence descended again as we waited for the monsters that wanted us dead.

 **Here we go...**

 **Review review review and I'll get the next chapter up quickly!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Prepare for the worst.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Chapter 20 - The Volturi**

Dark cloaked figures emerged from the trees in a wide line. They're hoods were drawn concealing their faces. Three cloaks in the middle of the line were darker than the others, as black as night. I recognised Aro, Marcus and Caius's 'mental voices' coming from the black cloaks they came to a stop about 100 feet in front of Edward and I. I could see Tanya amongst them. Behind them a large group gathered before splitting in the middle and drifting to the sides of the Volturi guard and further back a newborn army stood, about 30 feet behind the Volturi.

Aro's mind was on me, wondering what gifts I had acquired from the vampire's around me. The faces he didn't recognise like the Amazon's as well as Benjamin and Tia made him uncomfortable. Aro lifted his hood and his guard followed revealing the faces that have been haunting me for so many years.

I could feel the tension, Jasper and I both used his gift to reassure everyone on our side and put fear and uncertainty in the vampire's across from us. I see a few nervous twitches and some shuffled their feet but the guard stayed perfectly still. I felt tingles in my shield as it was repeatedly stabbed by mental gifts. I knew they had more than one of their own shields on their side. One of which would make using Jane's or Alec's gifts completely disarming. But none of which got through my gifts. Edwards thoughts were cocky, he was proud of me. **That's my girl.** I giggled internally.

The wind picked up slightly and I felt Benjamin working with me. The breeze swept high above the clearing so it wouldn't go noticed until we needed it. Boulders that we had strategically placed around the field yesterday lifted about a foot off the ground with my telekinesis. They wouldn't do much damage through the fight but they'd be distracting. I felt heat coming from the hand Edward wasn't holding fire at the ready and the familiar hum of the earth beneath our feet ready to go at a moment's notice.

 _Ok, I'm ready._ I told Edward.

 **You can do this love.** I felt determination in me, my eyes swept to Jasper and back to Aro in a silent thanks.

Aro took a step forward. "Isabella, how lovely to see you again. I see you have met my good friend Carlisle and his family." His eyes and facial expression was amused. Silly girl, they won't be enough to protect her. He thought.

"I wish I could say the same Aro. Yes, I met Carlisle recently and they have welcomed me into their family with open arms."

He turned to Carlisle then "Carlisle" He greeted with a smile. "It has been a long time my old friend. I wished that you had visited earlier I would have told you about Isabella here and would have advised you that if you came across her to turn her over to me." My eyes narrowed but I didn't give him the satisfaction of retaliating.

Carlisle frowned. "Aro, it has been a long time. I apologise that I have not visited earlier but as you can see I have been busy with my family. I must ask you Aro, what crime has Bella committed in order for you to bring your entire guard and guests here today?"

Aro nodded in agreement about our family but tilted his head in amusement when Carlisle asked about me. "Ahh, well you see Carlisle, Isabella is a fugitive. She ran from us in Volterra and has been on the run ever since."

"I understand that Aro, but what crime did she commit?" Aro shook his head a smirk on his face, Carlisle spoke again before Aro could open his mouth. "Are you telling me that simply because Bella decided that she did not want to join your guard and instead left Volterra that that is her crime? Declining your invitation? It may come as a shock to you Aro, but not everyone is greedy enough to want to rule." Aro's thoughts were angry, his eyes narrowed at Carlisle.

"When Isabella was in Volterra, I touched her hand I couldn't see anything with my gift. She may very well have committed a crime and was keeping it hidden from me. She is a danger to our kind when I cannot attest that she has done no wrong." His tone had gone from amused earlier to angry now. He knew that Carlisle had a very good point but he wasn't going to give up easily.

"So her crime is simply that she chooses not to have someone read every single thought she's ever had? Some people, myself included enjoy their privacy Aro. That is no crime, you have falsely accused my daughter."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, Edward squeezed my hand. "I have committed no crime Aro. But I do have a question for you. My old coven, the one I was born into this life to my sire Joseph his mate Elinor and Valentine." My voice wavered over their names. "They visited you and you took their lives. I would like to know what crime they committed also? Or do you just falsely accuse anyone that you do not like Aro?"

 **It's alright love, your doing so well.** Edward encouraged me.

Caius snapped at my words. "Do not speak to us like that child!" He hissed at me. "You have committed a crime and you will be punished!"

I smirked at him. "Oh really Caius? Please do tell us all what crime I am to be punished for. It wouldn't be jealously would it? It must be hard not being gifted when both of your brothers are. What is it that you do...exactly?"

 **Easy Bella**

 _Sorry, I can't help myself. The man's an ass._ Edward chuckled.

Caius was livid "You will regret that!"

"Not as much as you will" I muttered, he heard me obviously. Caius growled and got into a crouch.

I heard a laugh to my left and looked around Edward to see Emmett trying to stifle it but failing. I winked when he looked up and he laughed again. This isn't going anywhere, I'm sick of this small talk. It's time for them all to die. Aro thought as he watched his brother. "Tanya" Aro said. Two members of his guard grabbed the annoying strawberry blonde and brought her forward to Aro's side. She glared at me the whole time. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Aro?"

"You came to Volterra three weeks ago to report a crime. Will you please tell everyone what you reported?" My eyes narrowed, his thoughts weren't even on us in the clearing. He was keeping Edward and I out.

 _Edward?_

 **I don't know, he's definitely hiding something. Get ready just in case.**

"Isabella" she spat my name. "Stole my mate!" The crowed looked around awkwardly.

 _I think she's lost her mind. She truly believes that I should be punished._

Aro smirked at the Tanya. "Is that so? Marcus? Can you tell us if Tanya and Edward are mates?"

 **Bella!**

 _I'm on it Edward_. I reluctantly pulled my shields down exposing both Edward and I. Marcus looked up for the first time his attention actually on us. He glanced between Tanya, Edward and I. "No, Tanya is not Edwards mate. Isabella is." His tone was bored, he bowed his head again thoughts back on his long lost wife. I pulled my shield back up.

Tanya hissed at Marcus. The guards that held her tightened their grip on her shoulders until she calmed somewhat. Aro's thoughts were still hidden when he spoke up. "I see, thank you brother. It seems you have made a false claim Tanya." Edward, Alice and I gasped as we all seen a second before it happened. Aro grabbed Tanya's gold locks and twisted it breaking her head from her body. Caius threw a lit flame on Tanya engulfing her body. I turned to look at Irina and Kate, Edward grabbed Irina who was closer and Garrett grabbed Kate. She zapped him with her electric shock gift. Garrett seizure in pain but didn't let go. I used Zafrina's gift as well as Jasper and blinded Irina and Kate as well as threw calming waves at them both. Kate stopped shocking Garrett and they both stopped struggling.

My eyes widened as I turned in time to see Carmen and Eleazar run forward heading straight for Aro. Felix jumped in the air tackling Eleazar, while Demetri dove for Carmen. In one swift movement Carmen was beheaded. This was it, it was time for war.

I glanced at Edward quickly _I love you Edward_.

 **I love you too.**

Aro's arms rose everyone raced forward. The newborns jumped over the guard who stood still around their masters. Wave one. Eleazar was destroyed a moment later.

Edward was the first on our side to move, I stood and watched as he jumped across the clearing his fist landing straight in the chest of a newborn male who was thrown backwards into other bodies. The rest on our side weren't far behind him. True to their word Carlisle, Laurent and Kachiri stood beside me. I watched as Emmett and Benjamin made their way through the crowd punching and kicking people out of their way. I helped them both with a burst of levitation to get them safely across the field. When they were only a few feet from the Jane and Alec a ball of fire flew from my hand into the sky. I heard a wolf howl from behind me before paws ran across the earth in our direction.

I kept my shield firmly around Emmett and Benjamin while I focused on Jane. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor clawing at her own face. Alec looked down at his sister before he too was on the ground in pain. Emmett tore Alec's arms off while Benjamin tore at his head. He then threw fire all over Jane as her screams got louder he grabbed her head and twisted it off.

I looked to see Kate electrocuting Heidi while Alice and Rose dismembered her. The wind that was swirling above descended on us all. Trees flew in the breeze, leaves scattered as a tornado circled us all. The wolves joined us, Jacob made his first kill tearing the head off a newborn that was attacking Esme. My rocks threw out of the trees, one smashed into the back on Demetri as he fought Emmett. Is was enough of a distraction that Emmett tore his arm from the socket. Another landed on top on a newborn that was about to jump at Maggie from behind. She gave me a grateful look before turning back to the fight. Jasper and Edward took out Felix after a minute and threw his remains into the burning pile of Jane and Alec.

I looked at Kachiri and nodded. I levitated myself at running speed across the field jumping over a vampire that had Irina pinned and landing on the gound. I grabbed his head in my hands and twisted it from his body. I didn't stop moving as I dropped under a newborn that lunged at me and kicked his chest and his body went flying in the direction of Sam and Seth. I grabbed a female from behind who was trying to kill Alice, the woman's thoughts were harsh she wanted Alice dead more than anything. I realised that this is Maria. Alice turned around and watched Maria struggle in my arms. She jumped up and tore her head off grinning hugely. _Thanks sis._ I winked at her.

We both took off towards our mates who were fighting Renata, Santiago, Chelsea and Afron all at once. I lunged as I watched Chelsea try to grab Jasper from behind. I tackled her to the ground she roared and I tore her arm off with my teeth. I used Janes gift and ripped her head off as she screamed in pain. I turned to see Santiago grab Alice around the neck. I sent a flying kick to the side of his head knocking him straight into Jasper's waiting arms, who ripped him apart. Renata screamed as Edward pulled her hand off. She turned with her teeth bared itching towards Edwards forearm. I jumped on her back, my own teeth sunk into the hard flesh of her neck. Fire emerged from my palms, she screamed as the fire killed her from the inside out. The guard were almost all gone I listened as Kate and Rose took out the last member standing.

We all turned then Emmett and Benjamin included towards Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives. Benjamin and Emmett dived at Marcus who was closest. I watched with pleasure at Aro's horrified face as Edward and I both lunged for him at the same time Alice and Jasper not far behind. While Kate, Rose, Carlisle and Irina went for Caius.

Edward reached Aro first his fist struck Aro in the chest. He stumbled backward before kicking Edward sending him flying into Jasper. I growled as I grabbed Aro's outstretched leg and twisted his foot. He had no choice but to twist with it otherwise it would tear off. Aro spun in the air and landed face down on the ground. I jumped on his back and pulled him back up. Alice grabbed his arms that were reaching for me and pulled them behind his back. I used Kate's gift and enjoyed every moment as Aro endured the pain under my hands. His eyes were murderous as I was knocked away by Irina who Caius had punched. Aro twisted sending a kick back at Alice she caught it in her stomach and flew backwards. My eyes widened as Aro gripped both of my hands in one of his. Edward dived but Aro was too fast with one flick of the wrist he hit Edward in the side of his face knocking him away. Aro's arms went around my shoulders his teeth were almost at my neck.

Edwards eyes were wide in horror as he watched Aro go for my neck. There was no way I was going to leave that stunningly handsome man behind. I grabbed Aro's wrists and twisted while I head butted him away from my neck. Aro's grip loosened enough for me to break out of his hold. I roared with rage and kicked Aro right where his cold dead heart should be. It was a decent enough kick that it sent him about 30 feet away I dived after him. Aro landed in a crouch but his back was too me. When he turned he gasped as I grabbed his head between my hands. My body twisted as I dove over Aro, stretching his head back to my shoulder I held his chin and kicked his feet out from under him. The flesh just below my fingers cracked and tore until his neck was completely severed. I lit his body up instantly.

When I turned back the fight was over. Scattered body parts filled the whole clearing. I sent the cyclone away and watched as the clearing fell into silence again. My eyes glanced over everyone that was left standing. My heart broke as I realised we had lost more than just Carmen and Eleazar. Zafrina, Mary and Kebi had all fallen as well as two members of the pack Jarred and Brody. I fell to my knee's my head bowed as I sobbed for the ones we had lost. Edwards arm wrapped around me and he brought me to his chest the packs howls filled the air as they mourned their brothers. Kate and Irina lent against one another as they cried for Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar.

The nomads got together making sure every piece of vampire was in the burning piles but I hardly noticed.

 **I know I'm horrible. But I had to, a huge fight to that scale, well casualties are a given.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Aftermath**

I did my best at pulling myself together and stop sobbing. Edward lifted me to my feet after a few minutes. I looked up to see Jacob in wolf form in front of me with his head lowered. "I'm sorry Jacob." He shook his head and walked closer resting his head on top of mine for a few moments. Before nodding towards Edward and he took off into the surrounding forest the pack at his flank.

We walked over to everyone who started to gather in a circle. The nomads said their goodbye's to us and left, all but Garrett who's arms were around Kate in comfort. Benjamin gave me a bear hug "I'm sorry for your loses." He told us all.

"What do we do now the Volturi are no more?" Tia asked quietly.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement." Carlisle spoke up looking towards the group surrounding us.

"Do you have an idea?" Amun asked him.

"Instead of one ruling coven we can split it up. My family can watch over the United States and into Canada. Kate, Irina you could look after Alaska and also Canada. Senna and Kachiri, South America. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie you can watch over Europe. Amun your coven can cover Africa."

"We have friends that can look after Russia." Charlotte said.

"I know a coven in Australia that can look after the South Pacific." Garrett suggested.

"What about Asia?" Amun asked.

"I know someone that can help with Asia" Liam added.

Siobhan nodded. "If a problem arises and it is too great for one coven to handle, we will all gather and handle it." I looked around the circle as everyone deliberated.

"I think that will work." Edward concluded. "We will keep in close contact."

Alice's eyes zoned out for a minute before her focus was back on us. "Yes, it will work. We all look after our own territories."

"I'm in agreement." Amun stated. Everyone else nodded or spoke their agreement also.

Senna and Kachiri turned towards me. I gave them both hugs and told them how sorry I was. "It is not your fault my Bella, I am glad we have rid the world of the Volturi. My sister and I are going to return to our home." Senna said as she kissed Edward and I on the cheek and left with Kachiri.

Benjamin gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left with his coven for Egypt. Siobhan talked with Carlisle for a few more minutes before leaving with Liam and Maggie.

"I think we're going to head home Carlisle." Kate told him, her voice trembled.

"Of course my dear, we are here if you need anything." She nodded. They gave us all hugs and kisses before leaving Laurent and Garrett followed the girls. The rest of us headed for home.

That night our family all stayed close together in our lounge room. We all were grieving people we loved. I couldn't help the guilt that came. This was all my fault after all. If I hadn't shown up in Forks, Tanya never would have gone to the Volturi and they wouldn't have known all about the Cullen's gifts. **Sweet heart, stop. This is not your fault. Like Alice has told you, they wanted to eliminate us as well. If we hadn't met you and they found out about us, all of us here right now would be dead. They would have gone for all of the Denali's next and then everyone else that they see as a threat. You are the reason so many of us survived, we rid the world of the Volturi today. Please love, don't let the grief turn into guilt. We would have been much worse off without you here for us.** Edwards eyes held mine the whole time we spoke. I sighed loudly and looked around the room.

Edward was right that my grief had transformed into guilt. I knew that if I ever wanted happiness what happened today, is just something I will have to accept. We lost some good people today, but we also accomplished a lot. The Volturi were no longer. Good vampires were now looking over their territories and if they ever needed help we would be there for them. I no longer had to hide or run. I could finally be free without anything hanging over my head. I had killed the murders who took my first covens lives. Maria was dead, which would mean great things for the South. Could I look at the positives over the negatives? My eyes ran over each member of my family. Yes I could. For them, I would move on from today's events and start fresh.

When the sun started to rise, the couples started for their rooms. I pulled Edward up from his spot on the lounge. _Come on let's go to the meadow. I want you all to myself._ Edward grinned at my words and scooped me up into his arms as he ran out the door. I laid back in his arms and looked up at the sky. The sun was just peeking through sending stunning light over the sky and earth. I couldn't take my eyes off Edwards face as soon the sunlight hit our skin. He was so handsome and all mine. Nothing was going to take him away from me. Edward came to a stop in the middle of the meadow and laid me down onto the wildflowers.

"So beautiful." He whispered looking down at me as he hovered above me. My hands went to the back of his neck and I pulled him down to my lips. The kiss was hungry, the urge of relief swept over us both. We never thought that we would be able to do this again. I knew Edwards thoughts were aligned with mine. There was nothing better than this. The both of us together with nothing holding us back or apart. We were one now. Edward pulled back a fraction and looked into my eyes.

"Marry me?"

I gasped. So many things ran through my mind but I knew my answer instantly. "Yes." Yes _! Yes!_

Edward grinned and his hand came around from behind him. In between his thumb and pointer finger a silver ring was gently held. It was an oval with small clear diamonds covering every inch of the oval. It was stunning and perfect. He pulled my hand from around his neck and slipped the ring on my waiting finger then kissed it. Before looking back up at me and pulling me in for an earth shattering kiss. When he pulled back he looked deep into my eyes. "I know I can't give you children Bella or a proper family like you deserve but I'll do everything I possibly can to make you happy."

I smiled and held his face in the palms of my hands. "Actually… That's not entirely true." He gave me a confused look, so I explained.

"Edward I have the ability to change any part of my body so it functions like a human's. That includes reproductive organs."

Edwards eyes widened in realisation. "Theirs's a possibility that we could be parents?"

I nodded. "Yes one day when we are ready we can, it would be a huge gamble. But if while were trying, I can keep every part of me human. The child should come out half human, half vampire so he or she will be able to age instead of being an immortal child. I've thought about this a lot over the years and did some research using my DNA."

"You are the single most amazing woman in existence." He murmured with a huge smile on his face.

 _I love you Edward._

 **And I love you my Bella.**

 **And we've come to the end of Unbelievable Gifts. I want to thank every single one of you for reading until the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. At this stage I don't have any idea's for a sequel but I'm open for suggestions or if anyone think's they want to write it themselves just let me know! I'd love to hear from you.**

 **I seriously appreciate all of your reviews, favourites and follows! PM me if you have any questions or you just want to say hey!**

 **Lots of Love Everyone!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


End file.
